Close to My Heart
by Poke'ninja Alu
Summary: Minato and Naruto POV's. Minato cares about his son but doesn't know just how much his son cares for him. the title image you see was drawn on PAINT. It is mine. : aww isn't it cute? anyways, enjoy the fanfic! This is M as it progresses but it's sort of in the middle of M and T. NARUMINA YAOI YAOI YAOI YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Close to My Heart"

Sunlight coined through the windows of the Hokage office as a spiky blonde haired ninja sat, massaging his forehead at his desk. A white robe with red flames licking the bottom hem hung on a coat rack by the door and the blonde's azure eyes traveled to it while lost in thought. The pile of paperwork was not that bad for that day and the man was contemplating on whether he should pop by his son's training ground just to say hi. Leaning back in his chair, he watched the clouds lazily slip across the sky and felt a light breeze ruffle through the long spiky hair that covered his ears.

**Well…aren't we cozy?** A rather sore but snarky voice sneered within the man's ears. His eyes snapped open and he instinctively placed a hand over his stomach…where the ninetailed's Yin's half lay sealed within. _Kyuubi…_ he thought, furrowing his brows, taken aback by the fox's prescense.

**When did the Yondaime Hokage become so boring?** The fox whined. The man sighed, and mentally responded, _ I told you….my name is Minato. You can call me that you know…_

**I may be the Yin half…but don't think I don't hate you just as much…** the fox replied bitterly. **Even though I am the 'bright side' of myself… I've endured nothing but pain and hatred from your village… I'm trying to find the good in your kind but so far I'm not getting anything.**

_Well…I'm trying to understand you… _

**Yeah, but I don't want your weak human pity… **

Minato sighed, knowing that through his previous conversations with Yin, that the fox didn't trust him…even though 16 years had passed…

His wife had died in order to allow Minato to live those 16 years ago and had knocked him out so that he couldn't jump in front of the fox's attack on baby Naruto. When Minato had woken up disoriented…Sarutobi had told him Kushina's wish for him and Naruto. Now Minato spent the 16 years trying to figure out how the fox ticked and tried to break the barrier between them. He thought it'd be easier with the yin half…but although the waves of hatred were not very strong…he knew that the fox was angry with him. Despite it all, Minato knew that Kyuubi was not the one to entirely blame…he had been controlled by the masked man… Minato had done his best to track down the masked man since that day but he was undetectable although there was some intel that he was a part of the Akatsuki.

**If you really cared, you'd let me go… **the fox pointed out but Minato was not that careless.

_I can't do that, and you know that…_ Minato said, and he sounded apologetic.

__**…I don't understand… the previous jinkuuriki…didn't bother to try to get to know me… why are you trying…I was the reason she died…**The fox said quietly.

Minato felt a pang in his chest but leaning back in his chair, and eyeing the ceiling, he replied with honesty, _Yeah…she did die because of you…but it wasn't only you. If…we humans weren't so scared of you…I'm sure that who you would've been…wouldn't have been like that._

** Humph, where were you back when humans first started hunting us down? ** The fox said in a calm almost bitter tone. Minato had had 16 years to get used to the weight of the kyuubi's chakra…as well as the Kyuubi itself. He had studied the bijuu since he'd first learned of Kushina's…furry little secret and since then…even now…he was trying to find a way to make peace with the bijuu.

Minato was interrupted from his reverie when he felt comforting arms around his shoulders and although his body tensed, he felt nuzzling at the back of his neck and smiled, patting the younger lighter blonde on the head, with the arm he wrapped around the boy's shoulder. Cerulean blue met azure and the two blondes grinned at each other.

"Hey Pa," Naruto said cheerfully, and Minato leaned back into his son's welcoming hug.

"What are you doing here?" Minato asked smiling. The connection between Minato and the fox was barriered by Minato so that Kyuubi couldn't interrupt his alone time with his son.

"Kakashi-Sensei let us go," Naruto shrugged and unwrapped his arms from around Minato's shoulders and walked over to Minato's coat.

"Oh? No mission yet?" Minato inquired. Minato eyed his son as their eyes met and Minato could see a bit of Kushina's gaze emitting from Naruto and he looked away, trying to supress the sad feeling. Putting his signature smile on his face, he said, "Well…since you say you're free…I have a mission for you, Hinata and Kiba." He waved a paper in Naruto's direction and he could see his son's eyes light up.

"Seriously? What kind of mission? Protecting some daimyo? Or maybe it's a stealth mission! Or infiltration? Is it infiltration? Or is it info… on…" Naruto's rambling slowed as he said the last part softly, "Sasuke…"

Minato gave him an apologetic smile. "No…nothing on Uchiha…" he said softly, and he got up and with silent rustling he hugged his son, and his son blushed from what Minato assumed was embarrassment.

"Pa!" Naruto whined, "I'm not a kid anymore! Don't baby me! I'm not gonna cry or anything!" and he pushed Minato's hug off. Minato glomped Naruto again and began to tickle Naruto's sides and Naruto squirmed trying not to laugh and give in.

"Come on, you know you can't hide how you feel from me…" Minato teased, and was surprised when he ended up tumbling onto the wooden floor with Naruto on top of his stomach.

A playful light shown in Naruto's eyes, and he began tickling Minato back and they had a brief tickle war before an Eagle masked Anbu coughed discreetly announcing his presence. Realizing how ridiculous he looked with his son on top of him, Minato and Naruto tumbled apart, both red faced and got to their feet hastily.

Minato couldn't tell the expression behind the Anbu's mask but his heart beat fast and he expertly composed himself to adress the ninja.

"What is it?" Minato said, with what he hoped was a leader-like tone. Naruto tapped his dad on the shoulder and Minato looked at him.

"Er…I'll take that mission now and leave," Naruto said.

Minato blinked and nodded, and went back to his desk to get the mission details. "Please allow me a second to give Naruto the information," he said apologetically to the Anbu. The Anbu nodded curtly, and Minato sincerely hoped that he and Naruto hadn't looked that weird on the floor. _I don't have any reason to be embarassed…it's not like me and Naruto haven't been caught tickling each other before…_ Minato smiled to himself thinking fondly of how much Naruto had grown up.

"Um dad? Any time now would be good…" Naruto said loudly and Minato sheepishly handed the paper to his son.

"Er…right, sorry about that, I got um…distracted," Minato said meekly.

"Heh, so even the great Lord Hokage has moments where he doesn't pay attention," Naruto joked. Minato swatted at his son and his son left laughing good naturedly. Turning back to the Anbu and taking a deep breath, Minato indicated that the Anbu could speak.

"It is mission details…regarding Itachi….and Sasuke…" the Anbu said and Minato's eyes became a deep calm and he resumed his leader-like air, fully attentioned to the news.

"And?" he held out his hand to receive the report and the Anbu handed it to him solemnly.

"That is all, Lord Yondaime…" the Anbu bowed and teleported before Minato could speak. Minato held the report in his hand and wondered what sort of news about Sasuke it could hold…He finally had some news for Naruto…after a few missed attempts at meeting up with Sasuke and ever since their first encounter after 3 years…Naruto hadn't been exactly the same and Minato had pressed him as far as he felt reasonable—not as the village leader—but as a concerned father who worried constantly about his adorable son.

He was proud of his son's sense of integrity…and undying faith in his comrades…athough in Sasuke's case, Minato didn't have the heart ot tell his son that Sasuke…was never coming back to the village…at least not alive.

Minato could feel his headache returning and the temporary barrier he had up faded but the kyuubi was silent. Minato gazed at the picture of Naruto when he was around 6 and he had gone to ichiraku with him for his birthday. Seeing Naruto's smiling innocent face, Minato knew that with time, that face would become lined with wrinkles, and that Naruto's soft heart would eventually become hardened. Minato rested his head on his desk and closed his eyes, almost wishing that his son hadn't grown up.

**A/N: next chapter will be from Naruto's P.O.V. Same chapter but different perspective. I like doing that. Experimentation is fun. No flames or anything. **


	2. Chapter 1b

CHAPTER 1b

Walking through the streets of Konoha, a light spiky blonde ran a hand through his hair while yawning. He'd just gotten off training with Kakashi and Yamato and was feeling like ramen. His cerulean eyes glinted with an interesting shine as he came to his favorite little ramen stop, Ichiraku.

"Hey Naruto, the usual?" the darkly tanned old man greeted him cheerfully. Naruto grinned and sat down comfortably.

Smelling the steaming bowl of ramen, Naruto's mouth began to water, "itadakimasu!"he said eagerly and began slurping vigorously. While he ate, the old man watched him with a smile.

"You know…you're pa's been working hard, has he had lunch yet?"

"Hmm…no…I don't believe so," Naruto frowned, "…I get that he believes in working hard but…he always pushes himself…" sighing, Naruto worried a little since he had noticed his dad had seemed a little thin lately.

"Your pa does a lot…and it's always a pleasure to see you and him," the old man said good naturedly. Naruto grinned and finished his bowl of ramen. He held it up, indicating he'd like seconds and he got some.

While slurping his noodles, Naruto thought about his pa. Work was so-so but he didn't see what was throwing Minato's eating schedule off, and he made a mental note to find out what was on his father's mind. I wonder what's bothering Pa lately… I wish he'd tell me…lately he's seemed withdrawn, even from me…

Getting ready to leave to actually check on his pa, Naruto's thoughts wandered to when he was little and his father would often bring him to Ichiraku. Naruto hopped a few buildings but then leaned against a telephone pole when he got to the ground. Looking up at the clouds, Naruto remnisced…he couldn't help it. He felt a pang in his chest as he thought of how empty his father had been since his mother's death. When he was little, his father had been his beacon of light…no one dared to whisper about how Naruto was a vessel for Kyuubi…because his father was one as well and they all respected his father too much. Naruto tried to not think about what his life would've been like if his father was not in his life. His deep set azure eyes, the intensity of his gazes, his smile, his ability to coax out whatever was wrong from Naruto with just the soft voice he used…and Naruto felt special since his father only ever used such a tone around him. Naruto touched his forehead, missing the kisses his father used to give him when he was younger and he couldn't remember when his dad had stopped…it had been when he was around 12 he figured.

Naruto didn't like getting parental affection when he was in public because it would only make him look like a daddy's boy or worse, not cool. But he missed all the advantages he'd had when he was younger…shaking his head of these thoughts, he saw the familiar hokage building.

Appearing silently in the window, he gazed at the man in question, with almost a goldish blonde hair color, sitting back with his eyes closed, and deep in thought. There wasn't a lot of paper work on the desk and he couldn't help but smirk at the thought of his dad shirking work. Not in his character, but he frowned as he could see the lines of stress on his father's fine features. Naruto contemplated on how to make his entrance and then decided he'd surprise his dad pleasantly. Appearing silently behind his dad, Naruto couldn't help but think that his dad must be really self-absorbed since he hadn't reacted at all to the presence of another ninja. It was a rather bold move, and Naruto hoped he wouldn't get flipped for doing what he was about to do. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around his Pa's broad shoulders, and nestled his head against his father's neck, nuzzling him affectionately.

"Hey Pa," Naruto said cheerfully.

Seeing his father smile filled Naruto with an indescribable happiness. It wasn't a fake smile, it was genuine happiness at seeing him and Naruto wanted somehwere in the back of his mind for his pa no not show this side of him to anyone else. His father leaned back and Naruto could estimate the length of his father's lashes, …his lips… Ignoring the odd feelings tumbling within his heart because he couldn't explain them, Naruto was brought out of his own thoughts by the affectionate soft voice that broke the silence.

"What are you doing here?" his father said, pleasantly surprised.

"Kakashi sensei let us go," Naruto said, and he hesitated before unwrapping himself from Minato's shoulders. It was rare for him to get a chance to hug his father like this, and he was a little reluctant to end the nice moment so soon. In the end, he forced himself to pull away, wondering what the hell was up with himself. He walked over to his pa's coat, and stared at it, trying to ignore the odd sense he was feeling in his heart. He admired his pa, and he always had. He didn't have a reason to be possesive though… though admittedly if his father had remarried, Naruto would've felt a little lonely… his father's love, he didn't want to share it honestly and confused by his logic Naruto was pulled back once again by his father's voice.

"Oh? No mission yet?" his father inquired.

Naruto could feel his father's contemplative gaze on his back and their eyes met and Naruto didn't understand what made his father look away, almost instantly. Naruto saw his father putting his signature smile on his face, he said, "Well…since you say you're free…I have a mission for you, Hinata and Kiba." He waved a paper in Naruto's direction and Naruto's eyes lit up from excitement. Things had been going slow lately so hearing that there was an actual mission, excited Naruto.

"Seriously? What kind of mission? Protecting some daimyo? Or maybe it's a stealth mission! Or infiltration? Is it infiltration? Or is it info… on…" Naruto's rambling slowed as he said the last part softly, "Sasuke…" His best friend had turned corrupt by his desire to kill his older brother for revenge and Naruto was the only one who refused to give up on him.

His Pa gave him an apologetic smile. "No…nothing on Uchiha…" he said softly, and Naruto felt strong comforting arms around him before he even realized his father had moved from his desk.

"Pa!" Naruto whined, and he felt that odd sense swelling up inside him again, "I'm not a kid anymore! Don't baby me! I'm not gonna cry or anything!" and he pushed Minato's hug off. Minato glomped Naruto again and began to tickle Naruto's sides and Naruto squirmed trying not to laugh and give in. Feeling his dad this close to him in a while made Naruto blush. An unexplainable shiver ran down Naruto's spine as his dad's hands moved around his sides, tickling him senseless. Trying to resist the urge to laugh, Naruto squirmed, and his heart thumped as he saw that playful shine in his dad's eyes…it had been a while.

"Come on, you know you can't hide how you feel from me…" his father teased, and Naruto jokingly in a flash, lost his balance as he meant to just push his father playfully but they ended up on the floor, Naruto on top of his dad's stomach. Hearing his dad's heart beat, Naruto felt his heart thump. He hid it though and instead he began tickling Minato back and they had a brief tickle war before an Eagle masked Anbu coughed discreetly announcing his presence. Realizing how ridiculous they both looked, Naruto could feel the heat creeping onto his face. He couldn't tell the expression behind the Anbu's mask but he saw his dad's cheeks flush and he felt that pang again."What is it?" his dad hastily said, and Naruto smirked at his dad's attempt to speak with what he knew his dad hoped was a leader-like tone. Naruto tapped his dad on the shoulder and Minato looked at him.

"Er…I'll take that mission now and leave," Naruto said.

Minato blinked and nodded, and went back to his desk to get the mission details. "Please allow me a second to give Naruto the information," he said apologetically to the Anbu. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of his dad's faintly blushing face as his dad seemed lost in thought again, hand hovering over the paperwork. Naruto felt the strange desire grow stronger and in order to break the spell, he cleared his throat loudly.

"Um dad? Any time now would be good…" Naruto said loudly and Minato sheepishly handed the paper to his son.

"Er…right, sorry about that, I got um…distracted," Minato said meekly.

"Heh, so even the great Lord Hokage has moments where he doesn't pay attention," Naruto joked. Minato swatted at his son and Naruto left laughing good naturedly. Naruto didn't glance back as he left, but he could feel the odd tumbling emotions swelling inside him and he didn't know what to do. He pushed it away and instead focused on the mission in his hand. He had more important things to focus on and he decided to find Kiba and Hinata.


	3. Chapter 2a Addicted

CHAPTER 2

"Impossible Love"

Minato sat in the kitchen at his and Naruto's home, a cup of coffee in his hand and the letter from the Eagle masked Anbu in the other. His thoughts swirled as he tried to figure out how to tell Naruto that Sasuke was only getting darker…he'd managed to kill Orochimaru. Saved Minato the problem of having to do that himself, but still…. He'd upped the search for Orochimaru ten-fold after Orochimaru had killed Sarutobi. Minato had been doing an important mission in another village but it had been too far and Minato hadn't been notified of the events except for when he'd returned. Naruto was in the Land of the Waves with Kiba and Hinata and wouldn't be getting back until later today so Minato figured he'd get some more paperwork done. The thought of all those stacks waiting for him caused him to wince, he hadn't signed up for that part of the job when he took the title but somebody has to do it so he finished his coffee and got ready to go.

He washed his cup in the sink and glanced towards the fridge seeing a sticky note posted to it. Curious he read it:

Hey Dad,

When I get back from my mission can you make some time so that we can chat? There's something that's been on my mind and I think you're the only one that can help me. Another thing, You've been withdrawn lately and I don't know why. You've also looked thinner so be sure to eat three times a day, even if you have to skip work! Promise? Ok! Good.

Love,

Naruto

P.S. if I get info on Sasuke, I'll be sure to check in with you!

Minato smiled and pocketed the sticky note, thinking about Naruto's rushed scrawl and how even though he was now 16, his writing was still as messy as a five year old's. Since Minato knew the general area where Sasuke had last been, he decided to check into that once he'd tackled some paperwork. I really need to get a secretary or something…Minato groaned. The problem was that any woman he tried being friendly with had ended up thinking he would fall in love with them and Minato knew that no one could replace Kushina. Pervy Sage had told Minato that he was inhuman for living the rest of his life without experiencing the joy of women and Minato had retaliated by saying that he'd date once Tsunade said yes to his ex-sensei.

Speaking of Tsunade, Minato wondered if she was still off gambling. Probably.

Arriving at the office, he was surprised to see Kakashi waiting for him.

"Kakashi?" Minato said surprised, "What brings you here? Business or?"

"Nah, I just wanted to say hi since I was in this neck of the woods…" Kakashi shrugged.

"Oh…well I have a crap-load of paperwork…" Minato sighed, "…Don't think I'll have much time to hang out…sorry Kakashi…"

"Well…I thought if you needed some assistance, I'd be more than willing to maybe, help lighten your load," Kakashi offered.

Minato's face lit up, "Serious?"

"You've been working really hard and actually," Kakashi scratched his head, "Naruto wanted me to keep an eye on you, you know, make sure you don't keel over from fatigue sort of thing…and I'm a little worried too. You need to balance your work life with your personal free time…"

"I like keeping busy I guess," Minato sighed, and he sat in his chair, secretly happy that he had such a caring son like Naruto. He was also thankful for Kakashi who was always a big help.

They worked until the sun was in the middle of the sky, and then Minato stretched, feeling hungry and rather satisfied since a long while. He caught Kakashi staring at him and decided since he had Kakashi's attention to ask something that had been on his mind. "How's Rin?" Minato inquired, smirking at Kakashi. Kakashi's face remained excellently composed as he stared Minato in the eyes, onyx eyes staring back at azure eyes.

"She's good… she still likes me though…even though I've established we're just friends." Kakashi shrugged, taking another file and beginning to rifle through it and Minato frowned.

" Well I personally think she's really loyal though, and in addition, she is kinda cute," Minato winked at Kakashi and smiled amused as a faint flush appeared on Kakashi's otherwise, light tanned face. "She'd be really good I believe. I don't know how far back, but surely there was some connection that started. I'd know this feeling, trust me, and it's impossible to fight…"

Kakashi was silent as he began to stamp again. "Sensei…I am not like you and Kushina…at least, my love is…I'm not really into the whole love game you know? I find it rather annoying," Kakashi responded coolly.

"…You know…finding someone that genuinely likes you for you… it's rare. Rin, she's a good girl, I think that you should give her a chance, or is there a reason for why you don't think you deserve to be happy?" Minato pressed.

"Same reason as you sensei," Kakashi said lightly and Minato blinked not understanding. "…I'd be tarnishing Obito's memory if I lived my life happily with his girl…" Kakashi said softly. Minato didn't know what to say to that and cleared his throat, changing the subject so that Kakashi wouldn't become engulfed by his pain.

"Ah…well, now that I think about it, if you don't mind, the stack to the left is just simple little matters…if you could help me distribute missions, that would be swell," Minato said, giving his signature smile.

Kakashi nodded and there was a comfortable silence as the two ninjas worked. Minato heard familiar footsteps and looked up like Kakashi when he saw Naruto standing in the doorway. There were tears in his eyes that sent a jolt through Minato. He stood up abruptly but Naruto was gone in the next second and Kakashi looked at Minato's taken aback expression.

"I got things down here, you go on ahead…I think he heard our conversation and thought we were talking about you and Rin," Kakashi pointed out.

Minato gratefully nodded in his direction and not bothering to grab his hokage cloak, used the window as a shortcut to get to the outside world. He saw Naruto running down the dirt road towards the bustling village market and with god-like speed, the wind whistled shrilly in his ears as he pursued his son, thoughts rambling through his mind. He didn't know what about his conversation with Kakashi could've caused Naruto to think that he was in love with Rin of all people.

An impatient growl escaped from Minato as his son weaved in and out of the crowd in an expert manner –trying to lose him—using ninja tactics. Rather taken aback by the agility and the expert ability of evading him, Minato was forced to realize in his pursuit that Naruto was no longer that little boy that used to trip over his feet as he tried to run from Minato as Minato chased him in the living room. No, the ninja before him was still his son, but now an experienced fighter…Minato swept the market, spotting Naruto ducking in the direction of the training grounds.

Coming to the training grounds, he used one incredible burst of speed and tackled his son to the grass.

With disgruntled "oofs," Minato refused to let go of Naruto.

"Naruto! Let me explain please?" Minato pleaded, panting.

"No…nothin' to explain," Naruto said bitterly.

"NO look, I was trying to help Kakashi, I don't have interest in Rin, she's a decade younger than me! And you know I can't forget about your mother!" Minato rushed but was surprised when Naruto hugged him back real tight. The both smelled like grass, and a light breeze picked up ruffling through their hair. The three upright logs and memorial stone was off to their far left. The stream water was calmly trickling and they could both hear it well since their senses were super-human.

"That's…not what's bothering me," Minato heard his son whisper.

Now it was Minato's turn to be confused, "It- It's not?"

"No…." Naruto buried his face into his father's chest and Minato wrapped his arms around him, wondering what was bothering his son enough to make him actually cry.

"Then..what is it?" Minato tentatively inquired, cupping his son's face in his hands and a worried expression taking over and Naruto glanced down.

"…Nothin'…I just got something in my eyes is all…may be the pollen in the air or something," Naruto tried to push his dad away but Minato refused to budge.

"You can't lie to me…" Minato said quietly, nestling his head into Naruto's chest.

"…I suppose not…" Naruto said quietly.

"Well….if you really don't want to tell me…" Minato frowned.

"No it's not about lying…it's about telling the truth…" Naruto said slowly.

"Truth? Truth about what?" Minato pressed, wondering where the heck this conversation was going. He saw his son take a deep breath.

"No…I can't…" Minato heard his son whimper and his heart gave a jolt as he saw red eyes staring back at him.

He hadn't noticed Naruto go into the transformation and instinctively went to his ninja pouch to pull a seal but fox Naruto was too quick and instead Minato found himself pinned, fox Naruto leaning over him, their noses touching. Minato tried to find his voice. Minato's heart began to eradictly beat and he tensed, trying to figure out what his son was up to. A game? Mock fight? He searched his son's face, trying to figure out what his son was asking of him. He felt fox Naruto's hand brush against his cheek in a…caress?

"If Naruto won't say it, then I'll just help him a little," fox Naruto crooned.

"S-say what? Oi! Get off!" Minato gasped, surprised at the force at which he was pinned, unable to push back. When had Naruto gotten this strong? Minato was actually a little scared…not that he'd ever show it.

"Hmm…lemme think about that…no…" fox Naruto leaned in and before Minato could protest, he felt his son's lips pressing forcefully against his own and stifled a gasp as a tongue shot out and began to prod Minato's own.

Squirming, Minato was shocked at the intensity of the kiss and he was torn between wanting to fight fox Naruto's tongue and finishing the kiss. No way…what the hell…Minato thought, as his saliva began to trickle down the side of his mouth from the intense kiss. Minato dind't want to hurt his son but fox Naruto was scaring him. He managed to break free from fox Naruto's kiss, and Minato attempted to gasp out, "We'll be seen! Stop controlling Naruto and leave-" but he was cut off as fox Naruto licked his ear. Feeling his face flush from embarrassment, Minato did his best to stay composed. He was more confused than anything else and fox Naruto relentlessly began to kiss Minato's neck. Minato instinctively attempted to kick fox Naruto off –hoping Naruto'd forgive him—and successfully landed a blow to fox Naruto's abdomen. In a flash, Minato was the one on top of fox Naruto.

"You get it now?" fox Naruto said quietly.

"G-get what? You…stop controlling my son for your own twisted ends!" Minato angrily lashed, his grip turning his knuckles white.

"Ouch…you're hurting me…" fox Naruto said quietly, gazing back intensely into Minato's eyes, satisfied to a see a tinge of blush in his cheeks.

"…If Naruto has something to say…then let Naruto be the one to say it!" Minato said angry, "…Don't use Naruto as an excuse to do …whatever it was you were doing with me!"

"…So…you'd accept if he was the one giving you the kisses?" fox Naruto said, raising an eyebrow.

"Wh-what?" Minato said, voice wavering, "No! Naruto isn't perverted like you!"

"…But if he was?..." fox Naruto said quietly, gazing at Minato's confused expression.

"…Naruto's my son, and …and so there's no way he'd do that…besides, I'm pretty damn sure he likes Hinata…" Minato said, face blushing without his consent.

"…But if he was?..." fox Naruto repeated quietly, and Minato yelped as he was overturned once again. He managed to pull out a seal and attempted to slap it to fox Naruto's forehead but his hands were intercepted and Minato found his hands bound with ninja wire, and winced, knowing that struggling would cause the wire to cut into his wrists.

"H-hey!" Minato yelped, "What the hell do you think you're doing with my son's body?!" He was taken aback by the red eyes that seemed to wrap around his field of vision.

"Well…I only said that I'd help Naruto express himself, and I am…" the fox Naruto said lightly.

"Y-Yang, seriously!" Minato flared, "leave my son alone! You're probably the one corrupting him, aren't you! You think it's funny! Is this a way to get payback against me?! Fine, but don't bring Naruto into this! He has nothing to do with whatever the hell it is you're doing! If you don't let me go and release my son, I will-"

"Yes?" fox Naruto crooned.

Minato struggled to think of what he could say that would sound threatening enough but nothing came to mind and he finished rather lamely, "…I'll ground you …"

Fox Naruto barked an amused laugh, and Minato knew how lame he'd sounded…it was almost as though he was treating Yang like a second –more corrupted—son. "From where I am…you're the one that's already grounded," and fox Naruto smirked at Minato.

Minato blushed, and tried to find his voice again as he felt an index finger traveling down his neck and to his chest. "…Naruto…Naruto!" Minato pleaded and saw as the finger paused, and those familiar blue eyes began to fade back in and Minato was once again, looking into the tired and worried expression of his son.

"Pa…" Naruto murmured and then he slumped against Minato. Minato knew that Naruto must've been tired from the mission and must've been struggling for control with Yang. Awkardly, Minato wrapped his arms around his son, and then sat up. He needed to get the ninja wire off and he wasn't going to let anyone see that he, Yondaime Hokage, had almost been topped by his own son. Blushing, Minato used his teeth to unravel the wire and was sucessful. Pocketing the wire, he hugged his son, who mumbled something about ramen and Minato smiled relieved. He was concerned though because if Yang could control Naruto, then he'd have to figure out some way to help Naruto prevent Yang from gaining control like that again. Minato carried Naruto on his back and went home.


	4. Chapter 2b

Chapter 2b

"Addicted" (these next couple chapters are inspired by some of her songs :P they kinda explain Naruto's angst and how he feels and in a sense, they explain Minato a bit as well.)

Naruto nodded farewell to Kiba and Hinata, returning from their mission after a week in the Land of the Waves. Their mission had involved tracking down a kidnapped princess…nothing but the usual. As Naruto turned to leave, he felt a tentative hand grab his arm. Turning he saw Hinata, blushing but attempting to articulate to him while Naruto got the feeling that Kiba was watching with killer intent aimed at Naruto. Naruto had the feeling that Kiba liked Hinata which didn't bother Naruto…he liked Hinata but he had someone else dear in his heart…and it had taken the mission for him to realize this.

"U-um…Na-Naruto…." Hinata said shyly, "U-um…if-if you're not busy…u-um…want to go to….ichiraku?"

Naruto gave her his signature smile and jabbed his thumb in Kiba's direction. "Thanks Hinata, really, but I've got something I need to do…Why not take Kiba? He looks like he'd really like _your_ company." Naruto smirked at Kiba and saw Kiba's face go red. Snickering, Naruto left, leaving a red faced Kiba stuttering to a blushing Hinata.

Strolling through the main market place, Naruto's mind wandered to his dad. He hoped his dad had gotten that sticky note…although his dad was up in the clouds a lot lately…so he may not have even noticed the note. Well…he'd asked Kakashi sensei to help him out with looking out for his dad, and Kakashi promised to let Naruto know if anything was up with his dad. _**Now I just need to figure out what the heck is wrong with me…**_Naruto scratched his head.

_Oh…this is splendid…_ Naruto's heart skipped a beat. _**Yang!...What the hell…stay out of my thoughts!**_ Naruto knew that he had to keep the yang fox in check or else Pervy Sage said that he could lose control. Not that Naruto was mad at the moment, just annoyed.

_Well… I would normally because there is usually nothing up there except ramen…but what's this?... secret feelings for your dad? I wonder how well that'll work out…_

_**Yang, if you say anything more…I'll seriously … **_Naruto faltered, not knowing what he could threaten the fox with.

_I wonder how dissapointed he'll look… or shocked…I'd like to see that…_ Yang said, cheerfully annoying.

Naruto ignored Yang, trying not to think of the look on his dad's face if he knew. Naruto was still surprised himself when he'd had that strange dream while on the mission. He had been thinking about his dad and wondering if he was eating right…but then somehow he couldn't get his dad's fine features out of his mind. He thought it was just admiration, but usually those don't come with a turn-on… not unless these feelings of admiration were really…Naruto sighed.

Love was difficult and he had not planned on this…he was in love with his dad but he couldn't say anything…do anything… He'd tried liking Hinata. He really did try and he'd pursued Sakura when he was younger as what he thought then was just pure attraction. Now he realized it was just to mask the feelings he really felt…all the feelings he had for his dad, he'd vented into liking Sakura…but he didn't like Sakura, at least, now he realized not as a lover. He arrived a the hokage office, and stood outside the door, taking a deep breath but his hand paused on the handle as he heard snippets of the conversation coming from behind the closed doors.

" Well I personally think she's really loyal though, and in addition, she is kinda cute," Naruto heard his dad say with a praising tone. "She'd be really good I believe. I don't know how far back, but surely there was some connection that started. I'd know this feeling, trust me, and it's impossible to fight…"

Naruto tried to stop the stabbing pain he suddenly felt in his chest. He heard nothing and wondered who his dad was talking to. He heard Kakashi's voice after about a minute of silence. "Sensei…I am not like you and Kushina…at least, my love is…I'm not really into the whole love game you know? I find it rather annoying," Kakashi responded coolly.

"…You know…finding someone that genuinely likes you for you… it's rare. Rin, she's a good girl, I think that you should give her a chance, or is there a reason for why you don't think you deserve to be happy?" Naruto heard his father reply in an all knowing tone.

"Same reason as you sensei," Kakashi said lightly, and Naruto couldn't quite catch the second half of Kakashi's statement because he could feel his heartbeat resounding in his ears.

"Ah…well, now that I think about it, if you don't mind, the stack to the left is just simple little matters…if you could help me distribute missions, that would be swell," Minato said cheerfully and Naruto knew his dad was switching subjects. That though, left Naruto with tumbling emotions inside. He knew his dad wouldn't love anyone in the way he loved Kushina…and that knowledge felt like a huge blow to Naruto. He shouldn't be hurt by it, he had the next best thing, a father's love but …this wasn't what he wanted…_Then you should get what you want…_

_**Yang, stay out of this! **_Naruto flared.

…_You gonna just walk away from those feelings? _

_**What the hell would you care? Leave me alone!**_ Naruto snapped, and he knocked on the door, in order to distract himself from Yang. He was surprised to find his eyes watering slightly.

He saw his father's taken aback expression and Kakashi's poker expression and his cheeks flushed. He turned and ran away, realizing he didn't know how to face his dad at the moment. Dashing through the bustling market, Naruto willed himself not to cry. He had no reason to. He would do it, he would bury these newly discovered feelings…he couldn't ever hurt his dad…not for anything or any reason. Even if it meant that he would never get to see certain sides of his dad, even if his heart would never be Naruto's…Naruto choked by a frustrated sob as he came to the training grounds. It happened in a second, and Naruto found big arms wrapped around him as he tumbled into the grass with an "oof!" which his dad shared.

"Naruto! Let me explain please?" his father pleaded, panting.

"No…nothin' to explain," Naruto said bitterly.

"NO look, I was trying to help Kakashi, I don't have interest in Rin, she's a decade younger than me! And you know I can't forget about your mother!" his dad rushed but was surprised when Naruto hugged him back real tight. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to forget, tried his best to bury the hurt and the pain. To discover that his most important person would never love him the way that he wanted to be loved…both smelled like grass, and a light breeze picked up ruffling through their hair. The three upright logs and memorial stone was off to their far left. The stream water was calmly trickling and they could both hear it well since their senses were super-human.

"That's…not what's bothering me," Naruto whispered, clinging to his dad's warmth, and not being able to recall the last time his dad had hugged him like this.

"It- It's not?" his dad inquired tentatively.

"No…." Naruto buried his face into his father's chest and felt his father wrap his arms around him, and held back the tears that were threatening to take over although a few betrayed him and rolled down his cheeks.

"Then..what is it?" his father tentatively inquired, cupping Naruto's face in his hands and a worried expression taking over and Naruto glanced down, realizing that his father's eyes were really captivating.

"…Nothin'…I just got something in my eyes is all…may be the pollen in the air or something," Naruto lamely said, as he tried to push his dad away but his dad refused to budge.

"You can't lie to me…" his dad said quietly, nestling his head into Naruto's chest.

"…I suppose not…" Naruto said quietly, although he didn't want to lie to his dad…he just didn't want to tell the truth. _Tell him…._

"Well….if you really don't want to tell me…" Naruto didn't like when his father worriedly frowned but there was no way he could tell his dad that his dad was the reason for his pain…it's not like his dad was being cruel intentionally. _Tell him…_

"No it's not about lying…it's about telling the truth…" Naruto said slowly.

"Truth? Truth about what?" his father pressed, and Naruto knew he was wondering where the heck this conversation was going.

_If you don't tell him…then I will personally help you get your message across you pansy…_

"No…I can't…" Naruto panicked, feeling a strange force pull him away and he was startled to see that he could see all that was going on…from inside his own head. _**Kyuubi you jack ass! Let me go!**_

_I'll let you go if you can admit to him your feelings, _The fox challenged.

Naruto couldn't confess, no way!

Naruto saw as his dad went to his ninja pouch to pull a seal but then watched as the fox's reflexes were quicker and instead his father found himself pinned, fox Naruto leaning over him, their noses touching. Naruto's heart skipped a beat, he had never been that close to his father's face since he had been a small child. He watched as his father tried to find his voice. Naruto knew his dad was searching his son's face, trying to figure out what his son was asking of him. Naruto gew angry as he watched fox Naruto's hand brush against his father's cheek in a seductive manner.

"**If Naruto won't say it, then I'll just help him a little,**"fox Naruto crooned. Finding his voice, Naruto yelled inside his head, "Kyuubi! You damn perverted fox, let the fuck go of my Pa!" He struggled for control, upset at the fact that he was trapped within his own mind while the fox was using him to expose his feelings for his dad! Naruto was so scared.

Naruto's heart gave a small start as his father stammered confused,"S-say what? Oi! Get off!" Naruto knew his father was undoubtly surprised at the force at which he was pinned, unable to push back. As much as Naruto hated to admit it…his father looked kinda sexy pinned. Face blushing a crimson red, he shook his head, knowing that he had to focus if he was to regain control of his body.

"**Hmm…lemme think about that…no…**" he heard Yang's sarcastic voice. Fox Naruto leaned in and Naruto's knees buckled as he gasped, feeling whatever it was that the fox naruto was feeling. Putting his hand to his lips, Naruto couldn't deny that he had wanted to kiss his father for some time now…but he had wanted to do so on his own terms…when he was ready and only if his father was ok with it.

Watching his dad squirming, Naruto watched as his dad's saliva began to trickle down the side of his mouth from the intense kiss. His father managed to break free from fox Naruto's kiss, and attempted to gasp out, "We'll be seen! Stop controlling Naruto and leave-" but he was cut off as fox Naruto licked his ear. _Let's push him just a little…you know you had thoughts like these yourself…_ Naruto felt his face heat up as his dad's cheeks began to fill with a rosy color. Naruto knew his father was doing his best to remain composed. Fox Naruto relentlessly began to kiss his father's neck. _**Kyuubi, you are so dead when I get free!**_ Naruto yelled mentally. He doubled over as he felt a sudden blow to his abdomen. In a flash, Minato was the one on top of fox Naruto and Naruto couldn't help but feel a little turned on at the thought of his dad being on top.

"**You get it now?**" fox Naruto said quietly to his father, and Naruto knew that tone of voice was a challenge.

"G-get what? You…stop controlling my son for your own twisted ends!" he heard his father angrily lash, his grip turning his knuckles white. Naruto winced, feeling the pain in his wrists from the force he was gripping fox Naruto's wrists.

"**Ouch…you're hurting me…**" fox Naruto said quietly, gazing back intensely into Naruto's dad's eyes, and Naruto knew the damn fox was satisfied to a see a tinge of blush in his father's cheeks.

"…If Naruto has something to say…then let Naruto be the one to say it!" his father said angry, "…Don't use Naruto as an excuse to do …whatever it was you were doing with me!"

Naruto's heart sank.

**"…So…you'd accept if he was the one giving you the kisses?" **fox Naruto said, raising an eyebrow.

"Wh-what?" his father said, voice wavering, "No! Naruto isn't perverted like you!"

Naruto could feel the pain coming back with his father's words.

"…**But if he was?...**" fox Naruto said quietly, and Naruto could see his father' confused expression. It was ripping him apart inside.

"…Naruto's my son, and …and so there's no way he'd do that…besides, I'm pretty damn sure he likes Hinata…" his father said, face blushing.

_**Stop…Kyuubi…**_

**"…But if he was?..." ** fox Naruto repeated quietly, and Naruto heard as his dad yelped as he was overturned once again. His father managed to pull out a seal and attempted to slap it to fox Naruto's forehead but his hands were intercepted and his father found his hands bound with ninja wire, and winced. _**Kyuubi…that's enough… I'll tell him! I'll tell him on my own terms! **_

___Well…it was either you or me getting the message to him…you've finally come around …honesty isn't that something that your village parrots? _

_**Some things…are better left unsaid… **_Naruto thought deflatedly.

"H-hey!" his father yelped as Naruto saw through Yang's eyes the impact his actions were having on his dad, "What the hell do you think you're doing with my son's body?!"

"**Well…I only said that I'd help Naruto express himself, and I am…**" the fox Naruto said lightly.

"Y-Yang, seriously!" Naruto's dad flared, "leave my son alone! You're probably the one corrupting him, aren't you! You think it's funny! Is this a way to get payback against me?! Fine, but don't bring Naruto into this! He has nothing to do with whatever the hell it is you're doing! If you don't let me go and release my son, I will-"

_**No way I can confess, Yang you've ruined everything! Even if he doesn't blame me… he'll…definently not accept me…I just know it… **_

___You are pretty weak for a damn mouthy brat aren't you? Where is all that usual gusto that has me running up the walls? Well fine, you be all dejected and shit. I'm gonna have a little fun myself since I may not get this opportunity again…_

**"Yes?" **fox Naruto crooned.

_**Don't you dare…Yang… **_Naruto sat crosslegged and began taking deep breaths. He'd gather his energy and use it all at once…the burst of chakra should be enough for him to expell the red chakra surrounding him. Taking deep breaths, he tried to ignore the strange sense of arousal that the damn fox was causing him to feel. He could hear the conversation between Yang and his dad.

Naruto's dad finished rather lamely, "…I'll ground you …"

Fox Naruto barked an amused laugh, **"From where I am…you're the one that's already grounded," **and fox Naruto smirked at Naruto's father.

His father blushed, and tried to find his voice again as the fox slowly trailed an index finger down Naruto's dad's neck and to his father's chest. _Messing with your dad. Is fun. I wonder…how he'll react to some of your other fantasies…I am only expressing one of your fantasies Naruto. Wonder what he would do if I touched his chest a little… Using your method of course... I believe …his nipples were next? _Naruto could feel the heat creep into his face and he focused his concentration even harder. A trigger was what Naruto needed to give him that sudden burst of energy. Anger would only make the fox stronger…Naruto didn't want his dad to be scarred by the damn fox…or his feelings and he heard his father's pleading voice, "…Naruto…Naruto!" That did it.

With energy bubbling up, Naruto's eyes snapped open and glowed an intense chakra blue. The fox recoiled and Naruto knew he was in charge again. His index finger dropped from where it had been hovering over his father's chest and weakly Naruto murmured,"Pa…" and then he slumped against his dad, feeling incredibly drained from pushing the fox out of control. He welcomed the pull of his unconciousness.


	5. Chapter 3a

Chapter 3

"Where Is Your Heart" (Kelly Clarkson inspired)

Minato gently laid his son onto his bed and gazed down at him. Thoughts rolled around in his mind and he was worried about the fact that the kyuubi had taken control…not to mention the things it'd done. Minato felt the heat creep onto his neck and he rubbed his neck, shaking himself from that memory. His son hadn't been in control and he knew the fox must've been trying to create a rift between him and his son. _No way I'd believe that farce…Naruto isn't like that…_Minato thought confidently.

His son stirred and Minato brushed his hand against Naruto's bangs, and smiled as his son slowly awoke.

"P-pa?" Naruto said in a rather small tentative voice. Minato smiled warmly at his son.

"Yes, I'm here, it's ok. You're back to your usual self I presume? How do you feel?" Minato inquired.

"…I feel ok…a little tired but…" Naruto brushed his father's hand off his face.

"Has….the fox been able to control your body before?" Minato asked serious now.

"…No…it was my fault…I-I guess I got mad…" Naruto said, looking away from his dad.

"Mad?...was it me?" Minato asked, feeling a pang and trying to wrack his mind to figure out what he could've done. He felt a light touch on his arm and Naruto shook his head.

"No, it wasn't you dad…you know I can't stay mad at you heh," and Naruto smiled, looking at his father warmly but Minato could detect a rather sad glint in his son's eyes.

"If it wasn't me…then who or…was it the fox then?"

"Yes…the fox was being annoying…more so than usual…I'm sorry…I didn't think…" Naruto's voice trailed off and he looked away, and Minato saw a blush creep onto his son's ears. He felt an odd sense inside him…a strange rush but backed away mentally from whatever it was.

He smiled assuringly at his son, and patted his son on his head, "I know it wasn't your doing…don't worry about it, what's past is past," and he ruffled his son's hair. His son was silent for longer than Minato expected and he glanced into his son's eyes, which refused to make eye contact with him.

"Pa…" Naruto's voice was soft and he gazed at Minato. Minato tried to read his son's expression but couldn't figure out what was tormenting his son so much. He'd already said that he didn't blame Naruto for the sudden attack from Kyuubi but…

** You really don't get it, do you…** Yin sighed, snarking at Minato. Minato attempted to put up a barrier but Yin seemed to have more control than Minato thought and he ended up using more than half his chakra to contain the fox from further speaking. He didn't want to do that…and he felt a little hypocrytical after earlier discussing trying to understand Kyuubi better, but the fox was not looking for pleasantries…just to be annoying and raucous.

"Pa…I…" Minato's attention was brought back to his son, who had sat up. Minato sat on the edge of the bed, and waited patiently for his son to organize his thoughts and speak. He patted his son on the head again and smiled warmly.

"It's ok…I have to get back to the office… just rest here ok?" Minato spoke fatherly to his son and felt Naruto's arms around his neck and shoulders. Feeling his son leaning against him, Minato couldn't help but wrap his own arms around his son. He felt Naruto's rapid heart beat and wondered if the Kyuubi taking control had scared his son more than he was letting on. He hugged his son back comfortingly, and petted his head gently.

"Please…don't go…" Naruto whispered.

Minato blinked surprised and saw a sad light shining in his son's eyes. Taken aback and not quite sure what to say, Minato shot Naruto his own personal signature grin and ruffled his son's hair while disassembling himself from Naruto's hug. "I'll try to get off early ok?... I can have Kakashi and some other good friends of mine help me out …I'll explain that you just need a little more looking after until tomorrow, but I do need to get back…that paperwork isn't going to do itself," Minato joked lightly.

He felt Naruto stubbornly grab his arm and he heard Naruto's trembling voice, "Pa…please…I…I need you…" his voice was small and Minato was ready to abandon his duty of Hokage right then and there to just be with his son. He steeled himself though and brushed his son's grasp off.

"I'll be back as early as I can…I can see about taking tomorrow off, that is if you don't anything in particular planned," Minato murmured, and despite his original intent to leave, he couldn't help but give his son one final hug. His son finally slackened his grip on him and before Minato could move, he felt soft gentle lips kiss his cheek. He blinked surprised and pulled back.

"Heh…I haven't done that since…well…I was eight…." Naruto said sheepishly and Minato detected a note of teasing in his son's next line, "Don't tell me you don't miss that side of me, I'm older but I'll always be your little boy huh?"

Minato was relieved to see his son bouncing back to his usual self and he smiled. "Yeah…" he said honestly, "I…did miss that… " He in turn, slipped his son's headband off, and leaning in, kissed his son on his forehead and felt his son shift in surprise.

"Pa?" his son asked confused.

Minato realized what he'd done and his face blushed. "Ah no…it's just…I missed…kissing your forehead …." He admitted weakly.

Naruto smiled and hugged his dad again, "It's ok…can you do it?...just once more before you go…"

Minato didn't see anything wrong with Naruto's innocent request, and after what Naruto had just gone through, if it would help Naruto bounce back, Minato was more than happy to oblige. He kissed his son on his forehead once more and then felt Naruto gently pushing him away. "Ok, I'm good, you can go to work now, don't worry about me ok?" Naruto said, and grinned his mischievious grin and he hopped out of bed and Minato stood up as well.

"Alright…why don't you do something relaxing…come by later and we'll make a stop by ichiraku…how does that sound?" Minato said, messing up his son's hair do teasingly. Naruto swatted at his dad and Minato couldn't help but notice that although Naruto had all the mannerisms of someone that had recovered, his eyes…were still a sad intense blue.

"Sounds awesome dad," Naruto grinned. "Simply bodacious."

"Bodacious?" Minato cocked an eyebrow amused.

"It' s a real word," Naruto said smiling.

"Do you even know what it means?" his dad teased.

"Nope, but it sounds fitting," Naruto grinned giving his dad his signature grin.

"Alright then," Minato chuckled and with a final tussle of his son's hair, he left his son's bedroom and headed for the office. He'd definently make time for Ichiraku ramen with his son this evening. In the meantime…he had work to do…he had to find a way to prevent the fox from taking control of his son again…as well as protect himself in case Yin got any funny ideas.


	6. Chapter 3b

Chapter 3b

"Where Is Your Heart" (Kelly Clarkson inspired)

Naruto could feel himself being lightly taken somewhere. Slipping in and out, he wasn't entirely sure where. The fox was no longer talking to him and Naruto knew that was because his chakra and the seal was working together to contain the fox for the time being from doing anything like that again. He felt a gentle brush against his hair and Naruto began to stir, feeling a little groggy.

"P-pa?" Naruto said in a rather small tentative voice. His father smiled warmly at Naruto and Naruto's secret began to eat away at his heart again.

"Yes, I'm here, it's ok. You're back to your usual self I presume? How do you feel?" His father inquired and Naruto's heart thumped, hearing that soothing gentle tone pained him at the moment.

"…I feel ok…a little tired but…" Naruto brushed his father's hand off his face.

"Has….the fox been able to control your body before?" his father asked serious now.

"…No…it was my fault…I-I guess I got mad…" Naruto said, looking away from his dad.

"Mad?...was it me?" his father asked. Naruto shook his head and touched his dad's arm lightly.

"No, it wasn't you dad…you know I can't stay mad at you heh," and Naruto smiled, looking at his father warmly but he wondered if his dad would stay mad at him if he knew…

"If it wasn't me…then who or…was it the fox then?" his father pressed and Naruto knew he couldn't say that the fox was actually playing out what Naruto had dreamt about…it was the fox's fault for what happened but he didn't quite know how to express this. He didn't know how to say "I'm sorry that Kyuubi took over and almost raped you based on my wet-dream I had of you while off on a mission" to his dad. He winced as his father's words, "_But Naruto isn't like that! I'm pretty damn sure he likes Hinata!_"… he couldn't tell his father that he didn't love Hinata…he loved his dad. Not as his dad…but as an equal. He wanted to be able to call his dad, Minato. He knew it sounded weird but he wished he could call his father Minato to establish the kind of relationship that Naruto was asking for.

"Yes…the fox was being annoying…more so than usual…I'm sorry…I didn't think…" Naruto's voice trailed off as he remembered the feel of his dad's tongue in his mouth, reluctant but still responsive and felt a blush creep in. He hoped his dad didn't notice.

His father smiled assuringly at Naruto, and Naruto felt the playful but nurturing patting of his head, "I know it wasn't your doing…don't worry about it, what's past is past," and Naruto felt his hair get ruffled teasingly again. _**Sorry dad…I hate to admit it…but it's not entirely not my doing…**_ Naruto didn't have the guts to reveal this to his dad and his heart sank further within himself as he realized the reality of his situation. He could never tell his dad how he felt. Not without seeing dissapointment…and he didn't want his father to no longer want to be around him anymore.

"Pa…" Naruto's voice was soft and he gazed at Minato. What the hell could he say to his father? His father trusted him completely. Naruto would have to try to bury his feelings…there was nothing else for it but he was sure he wouldn't love anyone the way he loved Minato. His father was the most important person in the world to him…he knew that his mother would've been flabbergasted if she were alive…but she wasn't. Naruto was all Minato had left and Naruto…secretly a part of him wanted his father to depend on him…to come to him and to be together. Naruto wanted to be together.

"Pa…I…" Naruto sat up in his bed, and his father gazed at him from where he sat on the edge of the bed. Naruto willed himself to not get swept into Minato's eyes…his father's eyes…but he wanted to call him Minato. He wanted to treat him as Minato and not as Pa. He was confused as to what his feelings were telling him but he was sure of one thing. He loved his father…he loved Minato. Naruto felt the same gentle hand pat his head again, and realized that his dad's hand that once been so big, was now only slightly larger than Naruto's. His father smiled warmly. Naruto knew he couldn't address his father as Pa for much longer…he thought bitterly of having to leave the village and everything he knew because it was tearing him apart to not be able to be with his dad as an equal, as a lover… He couldn't explain these feelings, they were just there. He only felt a rush from Minato's attention, from his gaze, from the gentle caresses and warm hugs that were meant for him. The rare moments when Minato…his father…was truly his. Naruto began to look at his dad as Minato instead.

"It's ok…I have to get back to the office… just rest here ok?" Minato spoke fatherly to his son and felt Naruto's arms around his neck and shoulders. Naruto leaned against his father, wondering if Minato could feel his heart beat. Minato leaned and hugged Naruto back, patting his head briefly.

"Please…don't go…" Naruto whispered.

Naruto saw Minato shoot him his own personal signature grin and felt his hair being playfully ruffled as he was disassembling himself from Naruto's hug. "I'll try to get off early ok?... I can have Kakashi and some other good friends of mine help me out …I'll explain that you just need a little more looking after until tomorrow, but I do need to get back…that paperwork isn't going to do itself," Minato joked lightly.

Naruto stubbornly grab his arm and Naruto said in a trembling voice, "Pa…please…I…I need you…" his voice was small and he knew his father was struggling between going and not going. Seeing that his worth was more important in Minato's eyes, made Naruto feel the pain only sharper as he knew it was only a father's love he'd ever get from Minato.

"I'll be back as early as I can…I can see about taking tomorrow off, that is if you don't anything in particular planned," Minato murmured but he hugged Naruto anyways and Naruto didn't know why he impulsively did was he did, but when when he finally slackened his grip on Minato's arm, before Minato could move, he kissed Minato's cheek gently. He saw Minato blink surprised and pull back.

"Heh…I haven't done that since…well…I was eight…." Naruto said sheepishly, and he knew he had to think of something fast to lighten the mood and so he joked, "Don't tell me you don't miss that side of me, I'm older but I'll always be your little boy huh?"

Naruto felt a pang as he saw Minato was relieved to see his son bouncing back to his usual self –unsuspecting—of Naruto's hidden desires and true intentions. That was why, he was surprised when his father smiled. "Yeah…" he said honestly, "I…did miss that… " Before Naruto had time to react, he felt his headband slip from his forehead and his heart beat wildly in his chest as he felt his father's lips brush against his forehead and he shifted in surprise.

"Pa?" Naruto asked confused.

Naruto's heart lurched as he saw his father's face blush innocently. "Ah no…it's just…I missed…kissing your forehead …." He admitted weakly. Naruto didn't know what to say. He missed them too…he had asked his father to stop with them when he was around eight because he thought it was unmanly. But now…

Naruto smiled and hugged his dad again, "It's ok…can you do it?...just once more before you go…"

Naruto anticipated as his father leaned in and kissed him once more gently…lovingly…but not the kind of love Naruto was looking for and Naruto gently pushed him away. "Ok, I'm good, you can go to work now, don't worry about me ok?" Naruto said, and grinned his mischievious grin and he hopped out of bed and Minato stood up as well.

"Alright…why don't you do something relaxing…come by later and we'll make a stop by ichiraku…how does that sound?" Minato said, messing up his son's hair do teasingly. Naruto swatted at his dad and did his best to seem like his care-free usual self.

"Sounds awesome dad," Naruto grinned. "Simply bodacious."

"Bodacious?" Minato cocked an eyebrow amused.

"It' s a real word," Naruto said smiling, relieved that his father seemed to not have noticed anything…although he felt a pang because if his father had pressed him more…Naruto didn't know whether to feel bitter or thankful that his father didn't press him.

"Do you even know what that means?" his dad teased.

Naruto grinned his signature grin and said, "Nope, but it sounds fitting."

"Alright then," Minato chuckled and tussled Naruto's hair once more. Naruto loved the feeling of Minato's fingers…slightly less calloused since he hadn't been on a field mission in a while and his fingers were rather firm but still felt gentle…soft. The moment ended and he watched as his father left his room. Naruto sat on the edge of his bed once he was sure that his father had left for work and put his head in his hands. _**Where is your heart…cause I don't really feel you…**_ Naruto didn't know how to reach his father on that deeper emotional level… he was torn besides wanting to pursue his father regardless of the consequences…_**I need to stop thinking of him as my father…first off…Minato….huh… it oddly feels natural….**_** "**Minato…**" **Naruto whispered. "Minato…" it did feel a little odd but…saying Minato filled Naruto with longing. He knew his father would find it strange to hear his son call him by his first name. Naruto wasn't doing it out of anger or anything though, he had a deeper reason behind his desire to call his father by his first name. Naruto didn't know what to do. He wondered if he should go to ichiraku that evening with his dad or just stay in. No, in the end Naruto didn't want to miss out on a chance to go to Ichiraku with Minato. Minato, he'd definently start getting used to using his father's real name. From then on, Naruto noted to try his best to avoid using Pa in his sentences. He just hoped Minato wouldn't catch on.


	7. Chapter 4a

Chapter 4a

"Hear Me" (Kelly Clarkson inspired)

**Well…you've been keeping busy, haven't you?** Yin said bored, and Minato put a little extra energy into stamping the last bit of paperwork. He rubbed his temples, too tired to get Yin to shut up, but he had been working on a seal that would help Naruto and himself prevent the fox from taking temporary control of their actions. It was almost finished…but there was something missing from the seal to make it activate and Minato still didn't know what. He hadn't told Anbu or anyone about the seal. He didn't feel like answering their questions, but he also didn't want them to get more worried about the state of his and Naruto's mental health. If he told them that there was even the slight possibility that the fox could control either one of them…Minato knew the elders wouldn't allow him or Naruto to ever leave Konoha again. He wouldn't lose his position as Hokage…but he would be guarded heavily and Minato didn't like the feeling of being caged within a place that he truly felt free.

_If you don't have anything nice to say…_ Minato replied calmly, _then please leave me alone…please?_

**Ohoho, a seal?** Yin snickered, **what? Scared of facing off Yang Naruto again? The great mighty Yondaime…scared of his own son…**

Minato felt his heart lurch, _That's not true and you know it!_

** But isn't it?** Minato could almost envision Yin's foxy smirk. **I was rather surprised when you got topped too…didn't think you'd go down that easily…**

Minato could feel a blush creeping up his neck as he forced the memory back but he couldn't shake the feel of Naruto's lips against his and he rubbed his neck again, closing his eyes and trying to figure out an easier less draining way to block Yin. _Wh-what? I didn't think Naruto's strength had surpassed mine, that's all…_ Minato knew that he was stronger than Naruto on a regular level…but when Naruto was controlled by Yang, Minato had felt an all together different kind of force…and the strength of fox Naruto did scare Minato because he knew it wasn't his son in control at that point.

**You seemed pretty content with the kiss,** Yin smirked again.

_I wasn't!...I just was stalling until I could find a way to flip the battlefield! _

**Liar. You're blushing.**

_Am not!_

**Are too!**

Feeling his face burning, Minato was intterupted by Kakashi who entered through the window, and Minato swirled feeling another prescense.

"Yo~" Kakashi said with his perfect poker face, and he held up his hand in his Kakashi-like greeting.

"O-oh…Kakashi, it's you," Minato said weakly and he sank back into his chair, running a hand through his golden tinted hair.

"Hai…hey…you don't look so good…It's almost midnight…" Kakashi walked over to the desk and ruffled through the other two stacks Minato had left to do. Minato laid his head on his desk and mumbled.

"mimblewimble…"

"What?" Kakashi cupped a hand by his ear and leaned in, "What are you saying?"

Minato raised his head and tiredly rubbed his eyes, "Can't…got work to do…" he mumbled and tried to figure out why his body felt like back when he'd first sealed the Yin half of Kyuubi… well maybe not that heavy but still.

"Ok, you've been working hard…go see your son at home. Take the day off tomorrow. You went to ichiraku a month ago right? Why not take him again…" Kakashi patted Minato's shoulder, "…He thinks you're avoiding him although he won't give the reason for why…"

Minato snapped up in his chair and stared at Kakashi in surprise. "Avoid him? I'd never dream of doing that! It's just work…" Minato groaned and laid his head on his desk again. He couldn't tell Kakashi that a part of him was scared to be alone with his son. He didn't like feeling like he couldn't trust his son…but until he could get that seal figured out, he didn't want to cause any…trigger for the Yang fox to pounce again.

His son had seemed normal that night they went to Ichiraku but it seemed lately Naruto had been the one distancing himself from his father. It hurt Minato because he knew that Naruto was probably just as worried as him about what the fox was capable of doing.

Minato missed hanging out with his adorable son who although he had manned out…would always be his adorable son to him. Naruto hadn't asked him for any more forehead kisses since that day and Minato figured it may have been just that Naruto had felt a little vulnerable. Minato secretly wished he could kiss his son's forehead again…but he didn't want to appear awkard since his son was no longer…a child. "Yes …well…Naruto wanted me to give you this…" Kakashi handed Minato a letter adressed in Naruto's messy scrawl. Minato furrowed his brow confused, and frowned, while taking it. He nodded to Kakashi to indicate he wanted to be alone and Kakashi left by the way he'd come.

_ Dear Minato,_

_ You gotta be out there. You gotta be somewhere. Wherever you are, I'm waiting. Cause there are these nights when I sing myself to sleep and I'm hoping my dreams bring you close to me, are you listening? Hear me, I'm crying out, I'm ready now. Turned my world upside down…Lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud…I need you to see, I'm screaming for you, so please…._

_ HEAR ME. Can you hear me? Minato._

_ I used to be scared of letting someone in, but it gets so lonely being on my own… I need you here… I know that I can no longer lie to myself. I must leave the village. I'm sorry Minato. In order to protect you I must leave you._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Naruto_

_P.S. Minato, I love you. I wish you'd only hear me. _

Minato re-read the letter over and over and tried to fit all the pieces in place. His heart beat was beating in his ears loudly and the thought of his son leaving –although the reason was unclear—made Minato extremely worried. Stumbling out of his chair, Minato grabbed his hokage cloak and made his way for their home, hoping that Naruto would be there… He brushed aside the fact that his son had called him Minato, wondering if it was perhaps to make himself more distant from him. The thought panged Minato and his speed increased.

Tumbling through the front door, Minato's heart beat sped up. It was dark and the lights were out. He slowed as he stood outside of his son's door, hesitant. If his son was in there…what would he say? But if his son wasn't? Minato opened the door softly and then opened it all the way and swept his eyes across his son's messy unmade bed and knew then with a sinking feeling. His son really had gone. He knew he'd have to find Naruto before he'd leave the village's gates. Kakashi had just gotten off a mission with Naruto so Minato knew that it hadn't been that long ago. Sweeping on his hokage cloak, Minato dissapeared within the village, running in search of his son.

Confusion and worry engulfed Minato but Minato expertly composed himself, treating this like a mission so that he'd feel calmer than the fatherly side of him which was ready to tear everything apart in order to find his son. He came once again to the training grounds although he didn't know why and panted. Clutching a stitch in his side that came from using too much energy at once, Minato desperately sweeped the landscape but couldn't find anything.

**You're walking right into it**… Yin said bored.

Walking right into what? Minato panted, trying to level his breathing.

**Well…I guess now is as good a time as ever…thought you would've figured it out by now… guess you're pretty oblivious to the signs…**

_What the hell are you yammering about? Oblivious to what signs?_ Minato asked tired, a knot beginning to form in his stomach.

He suddenly felt a rush of wind and the next thing he knew, his world went dark.

**Those signs…**Yin responded. Minato struggled to open his eyes and regain consciousness. He was prepared for anbush and although he was disorientated by his worry for his son, he expertly fought off his attacker. Sliding a bit back in the dirt and grass, Minato balanced himself, shaking his head, feeling woozy.

He reacted to his attacker's blows and in the dimly lit night of the crescent moon, Minato could faintly make out…blonde spikey hair?... Minato's eyes widened and he saw his son…his son's red eyes gazing back at him.

**"Hey…Minato…If you try to stop me from leaving…I'll have no choice but to knock you out…" **Minato heard his son say in a rougher voice. His heart beat sped up as he struggled with fox Naruto once more and they fell to the ground, wrestling for control.

Minato hated asking for Yin's help but he knew that this time, he couldn't handle Yang Naruto on his own and his own eyes began to glow a ruby color. Feeling the Yin's chakra pumping through his veins, filled Minato with enough strength to expertly pin Yang Naruto.

"Let my son go…Yang…" Minato said threateningly…using the same coarse tone as his son.

_**"**_**Idiot…If you knew the real reason why your son was leaving…he's too 'caring' to reveal it…you wanna know the truth though don'cha?**_**" **_Yang glared back up at Minato and Minato's heart nearly stopped. The fox's gaze wasn't hostile just to be hostile…the fox seemed angry for Naruto's…sake? Minato frowned. He had always thought that Yang and Naruto were enemies…

**"Normally I don't give two shits what goes on in your son's love-filled Ramen dreamin' brain…." **Yang growled, **"But I'm sure if you knew the truth, you'd banish your son yourself…wouldn't you?" **

"Yang Kyuubi…what in the flying fuck are you talking about?!" Minato angrily growled back, tightening his grip on the fox Naruto's wrists and keeping him pinned. The red chakra from Yin and Yang was engulfing both Naruto and Minato, and they ended up being in some sort of bubbly chakra bubble. Minato found that he had better control of the chakra when it was more balanced…with both Yin and Yang together in one place. He had an idea. "Naruto!" Minato said urgently, "You can fight this! You're stronger-"

**Well…I guess now is as good a time as ever…thought you would've figured it out by now…3…2…1… **Yin yawned bored.

Minato swirled, intercepting a flying ninja kick from… "Naruto!" Minato exclaimed.

"Close, but no cigar…" Yang said lightly. Minato's anger flashed and he dashed after Yang who ran off into the trees…and Minato realized that Yang was heading for Naruto and his's home. Minato didn't know why the fox was leading him back home but this would work out even better for Minato…he had a new seal up his sleeve…he just hoped that he could finish writing in the final formula before it was too late!

He slowed as he saw Yang leaning against the door to their home with his arms crossed. "Took you long enough…slowpoke…" Yang yawned bored and Minato eyed the fox warily. As far as he could tell, his son's features had changed slightly. His son's whiskers were sketched a little more and his eyes had a darker outline…kyuubi-like and Minato's heart thumped as he saw Naruto's fingernails were slightly…sharper and longer. He looked at himself and knew that he probably looked about same…including the whiskers.

"N…Naruto?" Minato said softly. He took a step towards Yang and Yang opened the door and slipped inside and Minato with his god-like speed, was there to meet Yang just as he had put one foot in the door. "Yang…if you don't stop controlling my son, I will-" Minato was surprised when he found himself on the floor, a dull pain resounding in the back of his head. Groaning Minato struggled to his feet, but his legs crumpled under him as he felt a blow to his abdomen. "Guh!..." Minato groaned and he hit the back wall of the hallway and slid down… his hokage robe cushioning the impact of the wall on his spine…only slightly.

**"Well…Naruto's telling me not to tell you since it went disastrous the first time around…" **Yang said, brushing a long nail down Minato's cheek and Minato flinched. He attempted to pin Yang again but Yang waved a seal in front of Minato and before Minato knew it, he felt his chakra levels drop.

"What….that's- no that's impossible!" Minato exclaimed in surprise. _How the hell did fox Naruto get my seals!?_

**"Mhm…actually…it's pretty simple to infiltrate since you don't seem to question whatever your son does. You probably havent noticed but you've been so busy lately…that you've lost track of your own son apparently…" **Yang said lightly, glaring at Minato with half amusement and half….something else that made Minato shiver.

"I never forget about my son!" Minato yelled. He tried to get to his feet but felt Yang push him down and lean over him, his crimson eyes gleaming like gems in the night. Minato tried to summon Yin but he was feeling weakened.

**"It's alright Minato…this seal merely hinders your chakra…makes you more…human and less god…" **Yang leaned in and Minato was touching noses with him again.

"I-if you're going to do anything funny… " Minato faltered because he honestly had nothing. He could seriously do some damage if he'd wanted to …but he'd never want to fight his own son seriously because Minato knew he'd win without a doubt.

**"There you go again…thinking your all that and something more since you're the great Lord Hokage…" **Minato winced as he felt nails dig into his wrists. He inhaled sharply, biting his lip as he felt a nail slice a light cut on his cheek. It was impossible for him to be math for fox Naruto in his current state and Minato kicked himself mentally repeatedly for being so careless!

"You're the one forcing Naruto to…do things he doesn't want to!" Minato squirmed as he felt fox Naruto's tongue lick the light copper-tasting blood from his cut. He tried to turn his head away but fox Naruto held Minato's face with one hand and the other had his hands pinned to prevent any sudden punches. Minato tried to kick fox Naruto off but without his usual force, it was nothing more than tickle for fox Naruto and Minato didn't like the smirk spreading across his son's face.

"**Huh…you actually are kinda sexy like this…**" fox Naruto crooned and Minato blushed angrily. He stifled a gasp and his eyes widened. Yang pressed his lips against Minato's and Minato was torn between biting fox Naruto's tongue and just accepting that he was powerless to do anything. Giving up was not in Minato's nature though and he instead struggled, trying to break away from Yang's forceful kiss.

"Mng…Na…Naruto!" Minato gasped out again, pleading again. "Oi! Naru-" he felt a jolt as Yang slipped his hands under Minato's shirt and began to caress his chest.

"**Hmm…maybe I'll leave your robe on…although it does get in the way for our future plans…**"

_Future plans? What the hell is he talking about?! _Minato's heart pounded and he squirmed and bit his lip as Yang began to tweak his nipples. He let out a gasp as he felt a strange sensation shiver down his spine. Biting back a small moan, Minato desperately searched his son's face, trying to find anything that could trigger his son to come back to his senses. He felt the fox unzip his Jonin vest and saw as it was tossed aside out of Minato's reach…his seals were in there and he knew that the fox was smart enough to not give him any openings.

He felt fox Naruto sit and Minato found himself sitting between his son's legs and now that his hands were freed, Minato attempted to stop Yang's hand from traveling to his pants. Yang was quicker and Minato scrabbled at Yang's hand that was now slipping inside his pants. Minato twitched and instinctively tried to close his legs but feeling himself get touched down there after pretty much not in a long time by someone else, he shivered. "nng…st—op.." he panted, his voice a little strained. Minato kicked himself for the waver in his voice but Yang smirked again.

Minato and Yang were sitting in the carpeted living room and Minato didn't want to call for help because how the hell was he supposed to explain what his predicament was? Not to mention Naruto would suffer as well! Minato bit back another moan as he felt his nipples being tweaked at the same time while Yang's hand seemed to expertly tease him down low. He tried to close his legs again but he began to feel an odd sensation and his legs weakened. He refused to moan though and shut his eyes tight, thinking desperately about ramen.

Miso….pork…oh Pork! Pork was good…and the noodles….really soft and great for slurping. Speaking of which, what the hell was Yang doing with his-?

"Wha-what!" Minato moaned as he suddenly was pulled back to reality and the fact that he was getting a blow job from his son who was currently possessed by one of Minato's worst enemies who basically was getting a kick out of this Minato could only assume.

"_**Sorry…I can't hold myself back…"**_ he heard Yang Naruto say softly. _"__**Minato…**__" _fox Naruto said gently and nuzzled Minato's cheek. Minato was confused now…why was the fox being gentle now?

"Ng…sto—p…" but Minato felt his chin lifted and Yang began to press his fingers gently against Minato's lips. Minato was confused but then he caught on. Not quite sure what to do, he tried to remove himself from Yang's grasp but found it difficult. He didn't want to suck on Yang Naruto's fingers…it'd be like he was doing it with his son! His face flushed but the gaze from Yang made Minato realize that he wasn't going to get out of this. Reluctantly, he parted his lips slightly and squirmed again, as he felt an index finger slip inside and caress his tongue. Feeling a tingly sensation in his mouth, Minato's thoughts swirled as he tried to figure out what the fox expected of him.

Minato finally caved knowing he had no other option and he could feel Yang's finger teasing his tongue into movement and Minato felt another finger slip into his mouth and although a small whine escaped from Minato's throat and dissaproving gaze, he tried to figure out a way to suck his son's fingers without …..scaring his son into not wanting to be alone with him anymore. Minato stiffened as he felt himself being lifted by an impatient growl from Yang and felt the fingers leave his mouth and he found himself flomped onto something soft and…it was a bed… Minato blinked realizing he was in his son's room. _**"I can't wait any longer…" **_Yang Naruto growled and he began to attack Minato's neck with kisses and Minato twitched beginning to feel the turn on more. His mind was beginning to go numb from the caresses he was receiving and he felt an electrifying sensation shoot through his spine as he felt Yang's tongue begin to lick his nipples through his shirt and then the occasional nip was driving Minato crazy. Weakly gripping Yang's hair, Minato tried to prevent himself from moaning out loud. It felt good…he couldn't lie to himself about that…but this was wrong…it was all wrong! And this was his son's body!

**"**_**Minato…**_**" **a gentle familiar voice caused Minato's eyes to snap open and he looked up into Yang's face…realizing that the Crimson color had turned to a light…purple?...

"Nar…uto?" Minato panted, cautiously. He gazed into his son's eyes and was trying to figure out what was going on.

_**"I…can't let Yang beat me to you…" **_Naruto declared, and Minato became confused again as he felt his son's tongue begin to lick Minato's cut again.

"Beat you…beat you to what?" Minato stammered.

"_**You're heart is all I desire…I wanted you to see me not as your son…but as an equal…**_" Naruto murmured and his tongue traveled down to Minato's neck and Minato weakly tried to push his son off; his thoughts were all jumbled as he tried to piece together the puzzle.

"H-hold on…that was…you?" Minato blushed and squirmed as his son pinned him down.

_**"It's ok if you want to bite and kick…I understand…" **_Naruto's voice was soft as he nuzzled Minato's neck and Minato stifled another moan as he felt Naruto slip his pants and underwear off. Minato tensed and gripped his son's shoulders until his knuckles turned white.

"Na-Naruto! Don't let the damn fox control you! You're better than this…" Minato stammered.

"_**Yang is helping me…I'll leave after this…Minato…you shouldn't have come looking for me…**_" Naruto murmured, breathing his warm breath down Minato's neck and causing Minato to feel aroused despite his desperate attempts to contain himself.

"I-idiot! You're my son! I'll follow you anywhere as long as I can protect you!" Minato flared, angry and a little hurt. "You should've told me…"

He heard Naruto's laugh, half fox…half naruto but all bitter. _**"That's rich Minato…and then what? You gonna pat me on the head and tell me that I'm just going through puberty?" **_

__Minato was silent and his gaze faltered. Actually…that did sound like how he would've reacted and he didn't want to admit this to Naruto.

_**"Nope…now we do things my way…" **_and Minato's heartbeat throbbed in his ears as he felt his son/fox's lips press firmly against his own and Minato knew with a sinking feeling that his son was done talking.


	8. Chapter 8 chapter 4b

Chapter 4a

"Hear Me" (Kelly Clarkson inspired)

_Well, someone looks depressed__**,**_ a happy annoying snark tone greeted Naruto as his eyes popped open from where he'd been lying momentarily winded on the grass of the training ground. Sakura-chan had already returned home and now all that were left were Naruto and Kakashi. Kakashi was perched on one of the three tree stumps, watching amused at Naruto who had been temporarily winded from his attempt to surprise attack his sensei as part of a new stealth technique.

His teacher tutted, raising his eyebrows at Naruto, and Naruto stared at his sensei upside down from his position on his back, heart pounding just a little as he observed his sensei's sharingan, and he couldn't help but think of a certain raven-haired Uchiha. "Well, I think that's enough training for now Naruto..you've been working so hard lately….Why don't you go say hello to your Pa? He's been working many hours as of late, I'm sure a familiar face will cheer him up," Kakashi said conversationally.

Naruto's heart sank and he sat up, his back to Kakashi and his expression cast down._**But…Minato has been avoiding me…I know he has… You don't get it Kakashi-sensei…I'm keeping a distance so that he deosn't feel disturbed. If anything, he's the one avoiding me….**_

"Naruto? Earth to Naruto?" Kakashi cupped a hand by his mouth, and squatted right next to Naruto who fell backwards in surprise at his sensei's joking sudden closeness.

"Wharrrrgh?!"

His sensei only chuckled.

A note Naruto had written earlier that day fell out of his pocket, already sealed in an envelope. It caught Kakashi's eye and he picked it up and Naruto blushed surprised. "oh?"

"Sensei! Please give that back!" Naruto pleaded quickly. Kakashi blinked, surprised at the urgency and he pondered what to do, while he fiddled with the letter. There was no adress on the outside of it but Kakashi read out in a rather foreign and very intricate cursive like style, Minato.

"Is this for your dad?" Kakashi asked surprised.

Naruto nodded curtly. He didn't say anything more than that and Kakashi knew that the topic was a closed matter. He handed it back to Naruto but eyed Naruto curiously the whole time. Naruto got up, dusting himself off and patting at the grass stain on his bum and pants legs. "It's nothing important…It's just…It's kind of stupid really…" Naruto's voice trailed off.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side and observed Naruto with curiousness. "Oh? Why not just tell him whatever it is?"

Naruto huffed. "Because Sensei…. Pa is…pa is busy with work, and…I just…feel like he's avoiding me…" his voice is cool but Naruto's heart feels hollow.

Kakashi blinked in surprise and scratched his chin. "Well…"

_He has a right to avoid you…although I don't know who's the bigger idiot…him for not realizing his son has the hots for him, or you~ for having the hots for him and not being man enough to do anything serious ~ about it…._ Yang snorted in Naruto's mind in a snarky bored drawl and Naruto snapped back, _**Shut up Yang! The last time you came out…you nearly ruined my relationship with him! Just…stay the fuck away!**_

Naruto's heart began to pound.

Kakashi patted Naruto's head, breaking Naruto from his reverie. "Naruto?" Naruto heard his sensei ask in a calm but concerned tone and Naruto shot his sensei a signature grin, and pressed the note towards him.

"Hey sensei… I…I need to go…can you give this letter to Mina-…my pa?" Naruto said cheerfully.

"….Sure…but why do I have to?" Kakashi inquired.

"…Well… I just… I have a lot on my mind, please sensei?" Naruto eyed his sensei and Kakashi gave in, he had a weak spot for those blue eyes …his sensei also often pleaded with him to do goofy errands using those same blue orbs. Sighing, Kakashi nodded and poofed out. Naruto was left alone with just his thoughts. And Yang, was going to work his way out of Naruto…. Naruto knew that he was lying to his sensei when he said it was just a note…the truth was, Naruto planned on leaving the village. He felt if his father was going to banish him…he'd rather banish himself first because these feelings were not going away and the thought of his dad's shock and confusion…and pain…. Naruto stifled back a sob, blinking profusely; he hadn't felt this desolate since Sasuke had left the village to exact his revenge on the last remaining member fo the Uchiha clan…Itachi Uchiha.

_Oh Naruto…your despair…tastes like honey~_ Yang crooned and Naruto let out a feral snarl of contempt.

He tried to keep a level head but he made the mistake of letting his anger for the fox's annoying inability to shut up get to him and that was all the Yang Kyuubi needed. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt himself pulled back into his mind…again!

"Kyuubi!" Naruto snarled but found that the fox was indescribably stronger than him at the moment. Naruto's heart pounded but the fox kyuubi's laugh rang in his ears.

**"Oh Naruto…you don't have the balls to stand up to me… which is why you would've totally bottomed if Minato wasn't as dense as a doorpost…."**Yang snickered. Naruto felt his stomach churn. The fox was in control! The fox was in control! Naruto never felt so helpless, and he knew if he got any angrier that would only fuel the Yang Kyuubi…but he was feeling anything but peachy at the moment.

_ Oh…some time has passed…and it looks like your daddy's come looking for his little wittle boy…_ Yang said velvety a while later and Naruto saw with a sinking feeling, and heard, his Pa landing in the training ground. Yang Naruto had moved to the trees and observed Minato from a safe distance…his chakra was suprressed efficently but knowing Minato's detection skills, it was only a matter of seconds before Minato began to swirl.

But not in time.

Fox Narutoo swung and watched satisfied as Minato suddenly felt a rush of wind and the next thing Minato knew, he was sprawled in the grass and dirt. Yang Kyuubi decided to take a few punches at Minato…just for his own entertainment and because if anything, that would rile Naruto up good. Minato reacted as swiftly as he could to the blows and Yin Kyuubi had to give the guy credit. He was an exceptional fighter.

**"Hey…Minato…If you try to stop me from leaving…I'll have no choice but to knock you out…" **Yang said in a cool rough tone and in moments he was wrestling Minato to the ground, for dominance. What Yang wasn't expecting was the familiar red chakra from YIN to join the party and he found himself pinned, growling momentarily taken aback by the sudden table turning.

"Let my son go…Yang…" Minato said threateningly…using the same coarse tone Yang was and Yang looked at Minato's eyes, crimson and burning with an inexstinguishable flame and for the first time, Yin felt his heart thump. He narrowed his eyes in response.

_**"**_**Idiot…If you knew the real reason why your son was leaving…he's too 'caring' to reveal it…you wanna know the truth though don'cha?**_**" **_Yang glared back up at Minato, suddenly feeling sorry for the damn brat…and jealous? NO, Jealousy was not an emotion the fox cared for... he saw how Minato frowned and decided to continue the taunting game.**"Normally I don't give two shits what goes on in your son's love-filled Ramen dreamin' brain…." **Yang growled, **"But I'm sure if you knew the truth, you'd banish your son yourself…wouldn't you?" **

"Yang Kyuubi…what in the flying fuck are you talking about?!" Minato angrily growled back, tightening his grip on the fox Naruto's wrists and keeping him pinned. The red chakra from Yin and Yang was engulfing both Naruto and Minato, and they ended up being in some sort of bubbly chakra bubble. "Naruto!" Minato said urgently, "You can fight this! You're stronger-"

**Well…I guess now is as good a time as ever…thought you would've figured it out by now…3…2…1… **Yin yawned bored.

Minato swirled, intercepting a flying ninja kick from one of Yang's shadow clones… "Naruto!" Minato exclaimed.

**"Close, but no cigar…"** Yang said lightly. He managed to wind Minato and took off into the trees, heading for the Uzamaki apartment. He was getting bored with this outdoorsie ame…it was time to take things to the next level…indoors. Yang leaned against the door to their home with his arms crossed. **"Took you long enough…slowpoke…" **Yang yawned bored and Minato eyed the fox warily.

"N…Naruto?" Minato said softly. He took a step towards Yang and Yang opened the door and slipped inside and Minato with his god-like speed, was there to meet Yang just as he had put one foot in the door. "Yang…if you don't stop controlling my son, I will-" but Yang landed a blow to Minato's abdomen with his fist, a light blow, that was enough to make Minato crumple. Hearing him groan really made the bloodlust in Kyuubi's eyes burn. Hearing Minato groan "Guh!..." as Yang left no warning before Minato found himself hitting the back wall of the hallway only fueled Yang's amusement more… He would make Naruto pissed off to the highest degree… he didn't need a reason…he just felt like it.

**"Well…Naruto's telling me not to tell you since it went disastrous the first time around…" **Yang said, brushing a long nail down Minato's cheek as he knelt next to him and he saw to his satisfaction Minato flinch. Yang foresaw Minato's futile atempt at getting the upper hand and so Yang waved a seal in front of Minato and was satisfied to see Minato's eyes widen, a mixture of surprise, confusion, and fear illumating his face and his eyes in a rather alluring way for Yang.

"What….that's- no that's impossible!" Minato exclaimed in surprise.

**"Mhm…actually…it's pretty simple to infiltrate since you don't seem to question whatever your son does. You probably havent noticed but you've been so busy lately…that you've lost track of your own son apparently…" **Yang purred lightly, glaring at Minato with half amusement but he felt something like desire also begin to gleam in his eyes and he watched as Minato seemed to shiver under his gaze. This feeling …of being in charge was wonderful and it was a drug that Yang wanted more of.

"I never forget about my son!" Minato yelled. Yang saw a flurry of movement as Minato attempted to get away from his grasp but Yang was having none of that. He lazily pinned Minato down easily and watched as Minato tried to summon Yin without success..

**"It's alright Minato…this seal merely hinders your chakra…makes you more…human and less god…" **Yang leaned in and Minato was touching noses with him again.

"I-if you're going to do anything funny… " Minato faltered and Yang's eyes narrowed as he saw a less fearful and rather, just more resistant "I could win but I don't want to hurt my son" expression cross Minato's face.

**"There you go again…thinking your all that and something more since you're the great Lord Hokage…" **Yang growled, as he dug his nails into Minato's wrists. Minato inhaled sharply, biting his lip and Yang absently began to stroke Minato's cheek, drawing a thin scratch on Minato's cheek and watching amused as some droplets of blood oozed a little from the mark. Minato was composing himself best he could and that just made the game more fun for Kyuubi. Naruto had been oddly quiet this whole time and Kyuubi's smile widened. If Naruto did pay attention…to say the least… his anger would keep the fox fueled for days…the radiation of hatred for the fox was like the sweetest candy for a sweet tooth.

"You're the one forcing Naruto to…do things he doesn't want to!" Yang heard Minato say accusingly, as he leaned in and began to lightly run his tongue along the copper tasting cheek. Minato tried to turn his head away but Yang held Minato's face with one hand and the other had Minato's hands pinned above his head to prevent any sudden punches. Minato tried to kick Yang off but it was nothing more than a tickle. A slow lusty smirk began crossing Yang's face as he thought of all the ways he could humiliate Minato….payback…was going to be a bitch for Minato.

"**Huh…you actually are kinda sexy like this…**" he crooned and watched with amusement and a strange euphoria of satisfaction as Minato blushed angrily, his eyes gleaming defiantly and his mouth jutting a bit so that his lips were held in a thin line of a pout. Without a second thought, Yang could hear Minato's stifled gasp and see those cerulean eyes widening as he leaned into Minato's face, pressing his lips against Minato's, and forcing his tongue in and rolling it around dominantly, Minato's tongue weakly struggling for dominance but was losing. _Well Naruto…looks like your dad is a rather docile kisser…_ the fox said tauntingly at Naruto and Naruto, who had been floating in the back of his own mind trying to summon enough energy to push the damn fox away, opened his eyes as he put a hand to his mouth, feeling his own mouth tingle from what Kyuubi was doing. **Damn it, Yang…go any further with him and I'll fucking rip you a new one!** Naruto screamed from inside his head, desperate, and agast at what it was that the fox was intentionally doing. His father would hate him…definently hate him! Sure, his father would just blame the fox…but it doesn't change the fact that the fox was going to not stop this time… and that thought was enough to make Naruto begin to gather energy, and he closed his eyes tight. The damn fox was not getting anywhere closer to his father while he was around… Naruto wasn't possessive of many things….but his dad was perhaps the only thing he was possessive of. He refused to allow Kyuubi be the one to get the upper hand!

"Mng…Na…Naruto!" Minato gasped out again, pleading again. "Oi! Naru-"Yang cut Minato off, as he began to slip a hand under Minato's shirt, a little difficult because of the vest, but none-the-less… he began to caress that finely toned chest, feeling Minato's chest rise and fall.

"**Hmm…maybe I'll leave your robe on…although it does get in the way for our future plans…**" Kyuubi purred, his eyes scanning the face that now tried to fit the pieces of the puzzle in place. Feeling Minato's heart thud against his hand as though trying to escape the chest Yang's fingers were caressing, made Yang more hungry for eliciting these rather interesting reactions from this man that had so previously 16 years ago …dominated him and sealed him away. Feeling Minato squirm as Yang ghosted his hand over Minato's nipples –a tad difficult due to the jonin vest- he tweaked them and was tuned into the gasp that Minato released. Yang could see Minato desperately searching his face, looking for any signs that his sweet dear, naïve stupid ramen face stuffing son…. Was in control. Impatient with the Jonin vest interfering with his plans, Yang impatiently unzipped the annoying acessory, and flung it across the room, away from Minato's grasp. Yang decided it was time to get to the fun part of foreplay.

He shifted so that he was sitting up and he held Minato between his legs, releasing Minato's hands in the process. Yang's attention turned to traveling down into Minato's black elastic pants and he teasingly rubbed against Minato's member, feeling that it wasn't exactly aroused…but it was in fact beginning to show definent healthy signs of inescapable arousal. Minato's hand was scrabbling at Yang's and Yang watched hungrily amused as Minato twitched, trying to close his legs but leaving them still slightly splayed as though indecisive as to what he wanted…versus his body.

"nng…st—op.." he panted, his voice a little strained. Yang detected the shiver and the waver in Minato's voice and merely purred mentally at the satisfying results he was getting. He knew it'd be easier to just kill Minato…He obviously had every opportunity…but he wanted to exploit Naruto's feelings…not to mention these strange animilistic urges to dominate that were beginning to surface in Yang's more feral sense of mind. It was all Minato's fault. Sitting on the carpet, Yang tweaked Minato's nipples at the same time, finding the task infinitely easier thanks to the absence of that infernal vest and he moved his hand rhythmically down and up Minato's member which was beginning to "wake up" and join the little party.

Yang observed as Minato closed his eyes and his expression and body tensing showed obvious signs of biting back a moan…and so Yang decided to make things a little bit more interesting. Naruto's heart beat quickened as he realized what the hell it was that Yang was planning. He covered his mouth, his concentration halted as he shuddered, feeling the same thing that Yang was feeling as Yang moved his head down Minato's stomach and in between his legs, and then taking Minato's member into his mouth, Yang began to suck Minato off. His tongue encircled Minato's member which was beginning to twitch a little bit and stir much to Yang's amusement. The reaction was really quite wonderfully intoxicating. "Wha-what!" Minato moaned. Naruto's eyes snapped open and in a burst of blue energy, he summoned around himself a strange blue fox like shield. Yang was yanked back by surprise into the same room Naruto was in.

_**"That is enough…."**_ Naruto snarled menacingly and his eyes shone a brilliant shade of dark lilac. Yang snarled, finding himself thrust back into that world of dark and caged behind what seemed to be a …stronger sort of energy. Naruto's eyes never left that dark lilac stage and he eyed the fox, who seemed to shrink without knowing why. Yang roared and the sound echoed off the walls of Naruto's conciousness, but Naruto was so much stronger now. Yang had played on Naruto's self control and if he was going to lose it…He wasn't going to let Yang be the one to get the action on his father! He knew that it was too late to turn back now…

** "Hmph- you dumb brat…you going to just go back sniveling? Have another makeup fest? Or perhaps, make-out fest?"** The fox sneered.

_**"…No…I will finish what you started…but it won't be the same way that you tend to …do things… I will …I will leave after this…but it's your damn fault that I can't hold back anymore…" **_Naruto growled, his eyes narrowing.

**"Really? My fault?" **Yang scoffed indignantly, **"I was just having fun…you're the hormonal brat with a mangina."**

"_**That's enough, say another word, and you'll regret it…**_" Naruto's voice was different, Yang detected something odd about it. IT was more in control….demanding…Yang also realized that Naruto was using his red chakra combined with his blue chakra and Yang could only assume that was why Naruto's eyes were such an unatural lilac color. Yang only smirked, a huge wide chesire cat grin.

_"Go ahead then , you lil' motherfucker, go and have some fun… with your daddy,"_ Yang purred.

_**"…If I choose to go all the way or not is my choice, you fucking fox…. I'm just going to finish off what you started with him…and then leave. " **_Naruto snarled back.

_"Finish what I started huh? Why are you using me as an escuse? Just admit it… the thought of your dad under you is just so arousing isn't it? You can use me for an escuse but I know what it is your really acting upon…and it ain't a sense of screwed up loyalty. It's lust." _The fox snarked.

Naruto's stomach churned. NO, that wasn't it at all. Truthfully, a huge chunk of him wanted to run away right now and just crawl in a hole and die. But he couldn't tear himself away from his father and he knew that even if he said it was "love" wasn't that just a hidden sugar coating for "lust" ? Naruto blocked these thoughts, and he knew that his father did in fact arouse him and despite the pain that was stabbing in his chest, Naruto couldn't stop himself.

"_**Sorry…I can't hold myself back…"**_ Naruto said softly to his father while pushing the Kyuubi into the back of his mind, and coming to terms with the reality he faced. _"__**Minato…**__" _ Naruto said gently and nuzzled Minato's cheek. He loved his dad, he truly did, but how he felt couldn't be changed so easily and he knew that he was hurting himself with this "love" …but he knew he was only going to end up hurting his father more…and the worst part was…Naruto was past the point of stopping now.

"Ng…sto—p…" he heard Minato softly whimper, and Naruto felt a stab at the vulnerability in his father's tone. Minato…he was not his father but Minato now. The man he loved and he lifted Minato's chin and began to press his fingers gently against Minato's lips. Minato squirmed and Naruto gazed expectantly at Minato's eyes and saw a flicker of confusion and reluctant submission flash in those usually so bright cerulean orbs. Naruto refused to back out of this now… Reluctantly, Minato parted his lips slightly and squirmed again, and Naruto gently slipped in an index finger and caressed Minato's tongue.

Naruto teased Minato's tongue gently into movement, and caressing it, he slipped in another finger and heard a small whine escape from Minato's throat and he didn't break contact from the dissaproving gaze. His eyes reflected his own lust but that wasn't the only thing that Naruto felt at the moment. He felt a wave of impatience and with an impatient growl, he pulled his fingers from Minato's mouth and reluctantly swirling tongue, and he picked Minato up effortlessly. In a matter of what seemed to be seconds he flomped Minato onto his bed in his bedroom. _**"I can't wait any longer…" **_Naruto growled and he began to attack Minato's neck with kisses and inhaled Minato's scent…while he felt Minato's slow arousal growing. Carressing Minato's chest and sides, Naruto used his tongue and began licking Minato's nipples through his shirt and then the occasional nip was to feel Minato tense and tremble just a little from the pleasure. Naruto felt Minato's hands grip his hair and although he was a little take aback, he couldn't help but be smitten by the attractive flushed cheeks, his eyes closed, his mouth slightly mixed between clenched and agape. **"**_**Minato…**_**" **Naruto said softly and he saw his father's eyes open quickly and really search his face… Naruto felt like it was the first time Minato was looking right at him and not at Yang because his father tentatively gazed back confused and hazy.

"Nar…uto?" Minato panted, cautiously.

Naruto swallowed and then declared honestly, _**"I…can't let Yang beat me to you…" **_ and he began to slowly lick at the cut Yang had made on Minato's cheek.

"Beat you…beat you to what?" Minato stammered.

"_**You're heart is all I desire…I wanted you to see me not as your son…but as an equal…**_" Naruto murmured and his tongue traveled down to Minato's neck and Minato weakly tried to push him off but Naruto knew that thanks to the seal that Yang had snagged from Minato's office a week ago…that with his alterations to it, Minato wouldn't be strong for about 14 hours…

"H-hold on…that was…you?" Minato blushed and squirmed as Naruto held him pinned and Naruto knew he was reffering to the blow job Yang had boldly given.

_**"It's ok if you want to bite and kick…I understand…" **_Naruto's voice was soft as he nuzzled Minato's neck and Minato stifled another moan as Naruto slipped off Minato's pants and underwear without much resistance on Minato's end.

"Na-Naruto! Don't let the damn fox control you! You're better than this…" Minato stammered. Naruto's heart felt like it was being ripped by claws… Minato really wasn't getting it…

"_**Yang is helping me…I'll leave after this…Minato…you shouldn't have come looking for me…**_" Naruto murmured, breathing his warm breath down Minato's neck and Naruto knew that Minato was sufficiently getting aroused at this point because his member was more than halfway hard.

"I-idiot! You're my son! I'll follow you anywhere as long as I can protect you!" Minato flared, angry and a little hurt. "You should've told me…"

Naruto couldn't help but let out a bitter almost feral sounding laugh at the ridiculous naivetty of Minato's statement. That was exactly what he'd been trying to do this past ten minutes. The time before Naruto regaining control didn't count because that was just the stupid fox being sutpid. _**"That's rich Minato…and then what? You gonna pat me on the head and tell me that I'm just going through puberty?" **_Naruto scoffed bitterly, and he saw that Minato did in fact know exactly what he meant at that point.

__ Naruto watched Minato's gaze falter and Naruto bit back any sudden sign of weakness or sobs that could have made themselves present but oddly…Naruto felt calm. He felt very calm and he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was accepting the absurdity of this situation, he wasn't sure, he just knew that he didn't want ot run and so he wasn't going to yet. _**"Nope…now we do things my way…" **_and Naruto pressed his lips against Minato's, feeling the reluctance but also the passive aggressive tensing of Minato's body.


	9. Chapter 5a

Close to my heart 5a

A/N: I was listening to Brothers under the sun/ sound the beagle now from Spirit, Stallion of the cimmeron and well..yeah. they areally nice songs. I was also inspired by chasing cars…yeah I know,I need to focus on one song at a time but there are good lyrics from then on. Stomach tied in knots- Sleeping with Sirens OMG. Roger rabbit by SWS. Mad world by Gary Jules.

Minato squirmed, his heart beat resonating in his ears. His cerulean eyes met his son's own lilac ones as his son pinned Minato to the bed. Minato tried to find the words to speak, to say anything at all …but his words got caught in his throat as he felt Naruto trace a finger…down his black jonin shirt with a long sharpened nail that slit a nice line right down the center from Minato's collarbone and now down to his navel. Minato didn't know how but he managed to find his energy and he used every ounce of it to land a surprised swing to the side of his son's side. Minato winced, he didn't want to hit his son-but if he didn't- he didn'tknow what the result would be and the truth was that Minato was scared. "Naruto! That's enough!" Minato growled, and for the first time…his tone was harsh.

He watched as his son landed off the bed, the force of Minato's kick had sent him against the opposite wall and now he shakily supported himself agianst the wall, shaking his head. Minato noticed that Naruto's hair was a brilliant mix of red and yellow…his hair was turning strawberry blonde. When Naruto looked at Minato again though …Minato didn't see the eyes of a monster or a lust-driven teenager…just a sad painful gleam in those eyes…Minato wanted to say something but his voice wouldn't allow him. What could he say anyways? Minato found feeling in his legs with difficulty and wrapped the bedsheet around him, feeling embarrassed about how bare he was in front of Naruto. Naruto didn't make eye-contact with Minato, nor did he make any move or attempt to get back at him either. Minato was relieved. …He was surprised then when he found himself falling back effortlessly again on the bed. Something wrapped around his wrists, securing itself around the headboard of the bed and Minato came face to face with his son's pain.

"I'm sorry…" his son's voice hitched, "…I can't…I'll leave…just once…" he quietly murmured.

"Naruto? Please…r-release me…." Minato said, trying to sound harsh again but he was truly taken aback at his son's display.

"I'm…I l-love you….I do…..I understand…." Naruto gazed down at Minato who could only blankly stare back, confused and distraught. "I N-never wanted to be the one to-to hurt…you…but….just once…" Naruto finished securing the ninja wire around Minato's wrists and Minato felt Naruto begin to kiss his neck and shivered, trying to resist the pleasure and focus instead on the irrationality of the situation.

Minato tried to wrack his brains to think what he could've done to ever give his son this impression that incest was ok…or anything he may have inadvertnatly done that caused Naruto to even consider liking him in such a way. Minato was aware though that his son was stroking him again and Minato shuddered a little, biting back a moan as his son teasingly stroked his hardening member. Blushing, ashamed that he was getting turned on by his son of all people, Minato looked away from Naruto. He felt Naruto caress his neck softly with his hand and his body shivered from the light touches but Minato was far from ok with this. His energy was spent and the seal that fucking Yang had used on him was making it near impossible to smmon chakra and Minato was finding it hard not to get cloudy minded as Naruto began to lick him Minato accidentally let out a small moan of surprise but bit his lip again, hard. A light copper taste tickled his tongue as he ran his tongue over the small cut he'd made from biting his lip.

"Naruto…" Minato panted, slightly strained, but dead serious. "Stop. Now."

Minato felt his son pause momentarily and even get off of him. Minato was relieved, maybe this meant that he'd gotten through to his son? But seconds later he felt his legs get parted and it wasn't until he felt a finger encircling his entrance that Minato realized what was going on. "…You know me …I always…follow through…until the end…." His son said, but Minato noticed that hs son's tone sounded lifeless. Minato yelped as he felt an index finger slip in and grimaced, but he had barely any energy left and couldn't pull his legs in close to himself…one of his son's hands was stroking the interior of his thigh soothingly, causing Minato to subconciously relax, while Naruto began to slip in a second finger and Minato shuddered. He let out a small whimper and felt his son begin to scissor him a little, and that was when his son withdrew fingers. Minato had his eyes shut tightly at this point and his heart was pounding. He had a good idea what was going to happen and he was scared. He felt gentle touches on his sides and nuzzling on his neck but Minato couldn't exactly feel comfortable regardless. _A phase…_Minato thought, _this has to just be a phase or something…._ He wondered how far into this phase Naruto was planning on going. The fingers that had been inside of him now re-entered and Minato squirmed, feeling uncomfortable but his energy for speaking was highly depleted. "Minato…" Naruto murmured softly, and Minato noticed the sad but obviously smitten tone that Naruto was using…. For a split second…only a split one…Minato was reminded of Kushina. The way she had called his name…the loving undertone amidst her gruff rough n' tough demeanor…. But this wasn't Kushina…and Minato was reminded of that as he became aware of something, warm and pulsing that prodded at his entrance. A shiver ran down Minato's spine but Naruto had managed to suffiently satisfy his body's needs and now only Minato's sanity was the only thing stopping him from enjoying this.

"…I can't…" he heard Naruto murmur and he felt his son's weight get off of him. A second later he felt his hands get released from where they had been bound. His wrists were a little red but not that badly and Minato's eyes opened in shock and hazy confusion as he blinked, propping himself up by his elbows. His eyes were having trouble adjusting to the dark but he became aware that he was alone.

"N-naruto?" Minato said, his voice coming out a mere whisper. There was no answer and Minato knew that he was alone. Minato fell back on the bed, feeling his resonating heartbeat in his chest, and staring up at the dark ceiling…the night entered through the window in slivers of moonlight and the lights of the village outside the window seemed much brighter than how Minato felt at the moment. "Naruto…" Minato whispered, sad, confused…distraught. He wanted to get up…but at the same time he just wanted to lie there. He knew it would take a cold shower in order to calm down. He wanted to find Naruto but at the same time…he wanted to be alone. Minato felt so incredibly confused and the turmoil came in waves. Even if he did go after Naruto…what was there to say? Minato's mind blanked. He lay there and for the first time…no formulas, no plans, nothing came to mind. No words, no possible scenarios…nothing. Minato found himself staring at a blank slate… and for Minato, that blank slate said so much more than any number of words right then. The seal prevented him from using chakra from Yin but he could feel Yin stirring in the back of his mind but Minato wasn't in the mood to chat…and the fox seemed to be leaving him alone.

Minato forced himself to get up and he turned on the shower and as the cold water ran, Minato found it slightly easier to think. _What do I do from here…_ Minato thought and he knew he should be upset. Furious even…but he wasn't. Naruto was still his son and yes…he was immensely disleveled at his son's actions upon him…but… that look of pain had been real. Minato gripped the granite counter and stared at the mirror, gazing at his reflection, his knuckles gripping the counter so hard that the knuckles were turning white. Rationally he should feel disgusted, but more than anything, he felt lost. It didn't help that his body wasn't calming down. He stared at his own reflection and couldn't help but see a bit of his son in himself…with a jolt he looked away and he quickly stepped into the shower.

As the water hit his back, he leaned against the cool tile, and although it had been a while since he'd done this due to work and stress…he began to stroke himself. It was past the point where it would take more than just cold water to calm down, and Minato tried to think of things while attempting to pitifiully finish what his son had started.

(Song: The Waiting by Arrows to Athens)

Minato didn't know whether he'd passed out in or out of the shower. All he knew was that when he awoke, he found himself on his own bed curled up under the covers wearing a fresh jonin outfit. **You passed out after fun times…since you were already exhausted from stress to begin with…I had to come out and get your lazy lump to bed. Asshole. I could've had a fun night on the town but it's annoying and I didn't feel like it. I can't heal exhaustion and boy was your body screaming. You humans are all weak. **Minato grimaced, _Thanks for helping me,_ he thought emotionlessly. He blinked and as his son came rushing back into his mind, Minato gaped at the clock on the wall. It was noontime of the next day. _Yin… why didn't' you wake me or something…_Minato growled, and Yin laughed. **I was gunna, but watching you curl up and suck your thumb like that mini-perverted twinsie of yours was much more entertaining…**

Minato promptly tuned out Yin, refusing to get drawn into its insulting little mind games. No…He had something he had to do. He had to find Naruto. Even though he was uncertain as hell as to what to do with his son, Minato still worried non the less and he knew he'd sleep better at night at least knowing his son was ok. But Minato would have to just find a way to help Naruto move on from his weird fixation with him and onto well…anyone but him…well almost anyone…Minato had to be careful with the "anyone but him" phrase lest he unleash the karma on his ass.

Minato sighed and ran his hand through his tussled blonde hair, his stubble tickling his chin and so he went to shave. After he had, he gazed into the bathroom mirror for a moment longer. Finally, Minato got an idea. If his son had a journal or something hidden…maybe that would help him understand Naruto. Of course, Naruto didn't seem to be a writer type, too bouncy and full of energy, but Minato figured it was worth a shot. He heard Kakashi's voice.

"Hey, Master, can you open the door?"

Minato did.

"Ah, sorry Kakashi…I just wasn't feeling well today-"

"Yes I know, your son wrote us a note saying you weren't feeling well and were just taking the day off. He asked for me to check on you towards the midafternoon. " Kakashi eyed his ex-sensei who, other than looking tousled and disleveled, didn't actually look that much worse for wear.

Minato tried to keep himself composed, after all, he was a master at masking his emotions but on the inside, he was a turmoiled father who was running in circles pulling out his hair and yelling GAAAAAH my life. In essence, it was taking a lot of self control for Minato to not break down from all this stress. Sure, he could deal with mission stress and his few occasional attempts at romantic stress but not this… as much as he was weary of his son, Minato loved him all the same and he wracked his brain trying to think of ways to help Naruto. Kakashi raised his eyebrows at Minato who seemed out of it more than usual. Minato blinked and nodded curtly to Kakashi. The problem Minato had was that since he was the hokage, if he left, there would no doubt be an uproar. He eyed Kakashi and tried to ask nonchallantly, "Have you seen…him?"

Kakashi replied, "Yes in fact. He said you sent him on a mission to the remains of the Hidden Sound Village to look for any clues of Sasuke's whereabouts…you signed the document and assigned him to go with Kiba and Hinata…and Jiraiya is there to keep an eye on Naruto's developing fox abilities…" Minato remained poker faced.

"I see…." He said calmly. "Yes…I remember now…I did…" **It was so easy to forge your handwriting…you write like a middleschool girl Rahahaha…**Yin snickered and Minato wanted to punch that fox for the first time in a long time.

"Kakashi…" Minato said levelly, "…I'm feeling incredibly tired…can I have some privacy please?"

Kakashi tilted his head at his sensei and saw something gleaming in Minato's eyes. Minato wondered why Kakashi was looking at him like he was an exotic item on display and he broke his eye contact with Kakashi. There was a stretched out silence only for a moment before Kakashi shrugged and as Minato held the door open for him, he noted the height difference between him and Kakashi. Kakashi patted Minato's shoulder as he left. "Hang in there, champ," he said, echoeing his sensei's words he'd been often told as a child. Minato looked at the ground.

Lord, was he trying.

Kakashi began walking away but then paused, and turned back to Minato, his hands still in his pockets, "You know…." His voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Minato asked perplexed, leaning against the doorway.

"Eiiyeh…it's nothing…" Kakashi looked away and Minato tilted his head to the side, a little confused. Kakashi was acting odd.

"It's obviously not nothing…" Minato rolled his eyes, "You can fool others but you can't fool me Kakashi. I _know_ you."

Despite his amazing hearing, he couldn't quite catch what it was that Kakashi murmured under his breath. Kakashi looked back at Minato and and gave a wave of his hand as he began walking away again. "…I'll let the others know that you're not feeling…er…well…and we'll manage for today without you…'sides… looks like a another slow day since you're so efficient usually…I'll just sub for you today."

Minato nodded, "Alright, thanks Kakashi…" He turned to go back inside.

"And…Minato…"

Minato puased.

"I don't know what sort of tension or fight or whatever happened between you and Naruto…but … it's apparent something has happened. Just… if you ever need to talk, I'm here , in the shadows…watching …" Kakashi said adding the last part jokingly.

"Yes…thank you Kakashi," and for the the first time since hell sprung loose from Satan's canteen, what with Naruto and Yang…oh fuck was Minato going to kill that half of the fox, he smiled. He smiled warmly and genuinely at Kakashi and turned and went back into the house. It was time for him to get to tracking. He wouldn't need to take much with him…just some weapons and scrolls and a seal to slap onto that damn fucking fox when he got the chance. Minato wasn't wasting any more time. He would resolve things with his son, and he would resolve them as soon as possible.


End file.
